We're off to England!
by JadeD1995
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are triplets. Their parents send them to a boarding school in England where they meet the school players who are also triplets. The girls are not giving up easily and don't succumb to the boys charms. No matter how much they want to
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just had to write this because this story has been stuck in my head and it's distracting me from my other fanfics! Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I wish I owned Edward...**

_

* * *

__BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Urgh shut up!" I groaned to the persistent beeping of the alarm clock.

Every morning I woke up to the awful screeching that erupted from the dreadful machine. At least they do their purpose…ruin a good sleep. Sighing, I untangled myself from the bed covers and stumbled to the bathroom. Throughout the night, I had been tossing and turning dreading the day to come. Looking in the mirror I saw scarily dark shadows under my eyes, proof of my restlessness. The shadows looked worse than they actually are due to my unnaturally pale skin. It was impossible to tan with this skin. But it's not like their was any hope of tanning in Forks, the wettest, gloomiest town known to man.

I had the worst case of bed hair imaginable. My long brown hair was tangled and scrunched up, it almost looked like I had an afro. Brown eyes filled with despair reflected in the mirror. Now, you may be thinking why am I so miserable? Well last night my parents landed a bombshell on me and my sisters.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella! Rosalie! Alice!" my mother, Renee, shouted from the kitchen. Me and my sisters bounded down the stairs, linking arms when we reached the bottom. _

_We entered the kitchen to see Renee and Charlie, our father, sat at the kitchen table._

"_Take a seat girls" Charlie's deep voice said. I glanced at my sisters to see they were both looking just as confused as me. We sat in silence for a moment but if their was one thing I was known for, it's that I'm extremely impatient. _

"_What's going on?" I asked._

"_As you have probably noticed, mine and your father's relationship has been on the rocks lately" my mother said in a matter of fact tone._

_Of course we had noticed, it was constant arguing all night long. _

_Me and my sisters all nodded simultaneously. _

"_Well we both still love each other very much, and we would hate to split up. So we came up with a solution. And you're probably not going to like it." Charlie said, looking at me pointedly. _

"_Well, what is it?" Rosalie snapped. If their was one thing she was known for it was her temper. _

"_We are going to stay here and work on our relationship whilst you three are going to go to boarding school in England." Renee finished in a rush._

"_WHAT!" we all exploded._

"_Oh this is terrible! What about if they don't have good fashion sense in England? Are you really willing to put me through that much torture? Why don't you just go to England and we will stay here, with all the clothes shops that I love!" Me and Rose just stared at Alice as she finished her rant. If their was one thing Alice was known for it was her love for clothes._

"_It's decided, go pack your things, you leave tomorrow." And with that my parents left the room, leaving me and my sisters dumbstruck. _

_*End of flashback*_

I finished up in the bathroom and took one last look at my bedroom, that I was leaving behind. The room looked empty and wrong without all my belongings in it. I had packed them up last night, reluctantly. I had tried to convince my mother and father they were making a huge mistake, but they wouldn't listen to me. I loved them but sometimes, they make crappy decisions. I walked downstairs to see my sisters already there. Of course our outfits matched. It was like some freaky triplet side effect.

We always came down wearing the same outfit as each other, just slightly different. Like us. We may be triplets but we look nothing alike. Rosalie had platinum blonde hair that reached her waist with a figure to die for. It's the kind of figure that every girl dreams of but isn't lucky enough to get. She had startling blue eyes and when she was angry it was like they were piercing your soul. Right now, she was wearing a deep red tank top with a black miniskirt. A black leather bag hanging from her shoulder. Her face was set in grim determination for the following day.

Alice looked beyond upset. She looked like a part of her was being ripped away. She had black spiky hair that made her look even more like a pixie. Her height was what made her seem like a pixie, she was barely five foot tall. She wore a baby pink tank top with a white miniskirt. A similar shoulder bag as Rose's. Her green eyes locked with mine. They usually shone with happiness but right now I could see tears threatening to spill over. As if sensing her distress, Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand, silently reassuring her.

I sent her a grateful glance. I laughed internally as I looked down. I had on a deep blue tank top with a black miniskirt, and the same shoulder bag as my sisters. I knew at that moment we were all thinking the same thing: We look hot.

Walking towards my sisters, I took both of their hands and led them outside to our car. A canary yellow Porsche, that Alice absolutely adored. Me and Rose were planning on buying a car for ourselves once we reached England. Our mother was a cold hearted woman when it came to her job, she's a lawyer. She's a kick ass lawyer that everyone fears. But she's actually a loving mother that spoils her daughters.

We had quite a lot of money and every month our allowance would go into our separate bank accounts. $5000 a month. Life doesn't get much better than that. Our dad had a simple job of being the chief of police. He loved it though, and that's all that mattered. After hauling all of our luggage outside to the car, Charlie enveloped us in a huge hug. He was the kind of person that didn't show his feelings much, all three of us inherited that much from him. Everyone in this town knew we were stone cold bitches and if you mess with us, we will take you down. Of course when we were alone, we were the best sisters imaginable. Closer than you would actually think. Nothing could tear us apart, not even a hot guy with muscles to die for.

We drove to the airport in a comfortable silence. We didn't need to fill the silence with useless small talk. Alice stiffened when the airport came into view and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked at me nervously and I just looked back, knowing I was getting my message across.

_We're in this together._

* * *

**So, what did you think? I've actually got the next 5 chapters written out and I'm uploading them now :) Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2 on the same day! How great am I? Well, I'm still updating! There's another on the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. *sigh***

* * *

Unfortunately we had to leave the car with a man we didn't know. He would be getting it shipped to us in a few days. Alice wasn't particularly happy with this but it was the only way she would get to keep it. We had to actually get help from some men to carry all of our luggage to the plane. We had to pay a fee for the extra luggage. It's not that surprising, three rich teenage girls had to have a lot of clothes. Boarding the plane, we took our seats together in first class and stared ahead. We had a long flight ahead of us and we were not happy at all.

After the boring flight we finally reached England. I'll admit their was some pretty fine boys in this airport but before I could undress them with my eyes, Rose spoke.

"Hey guys, there's our names!"

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a man who looked to be in his thirties, holding a sign with our names on. Once again we got help and dragged our suitcases to the man.

"Isabella, Rosalie and Alice Swan?" he asked.

"Well duh! We wouldn't have come over if we weren't them" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes and Alice immediately began to smooth things over.

"Sorry about my sister, she's pissed because we didn't want to come here and we've had no sleep for god knows how long."

He nodded to Alice and then helped with the luggage, piling it into a black SUV.

"Bloody hell girls! Did you bring the entire country over with you?" he said jokingly. I never understood why people always said that people from England have a funny accent, it sounded the same to me. We just smiled and hopped in the car. Looking out the windows, I began to see that England was actually quite pretty. After an hour we lost all signs of civilisation.

_God, I hope we haven't just got into a car with a murderer and he's taking us off to the middle of nowhere._

After another hour had passed, I was just about to voice my thoughts when a huge building came into view.

"Well girls, welcome to Landon boarding school!" the man called.

"Wow" was all that escaped the mouths of me and my sisters. The man chuckled and stopped the car. We immediately piled out and he told us that our luggage would be sent to our room. We just needed to go to the front office and retrieve out information.

We walked into the front office, arms linked, to a huge desk right in the middle of the room. The woman who looked to be over 40, glanced up at us from behind her glasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, we are the Swan sisters, we're here to collect our information" Rose said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah yes, one moment." The woman typed on the computer and then printed three different sheets. "Here you go, have a nice day!" We mumbled a 'thank you' and studied the sheets of paper in front of us.

"It says that we are in a co-ed dorm with three guys. I wonder if they're hot." Alice said.

We walked across the school yard, only to be greeted by low whistles and whispering. Every guy was staring with their mouths hanging open and some were even drooling. We looked at each other and communicated silently. We were used to the attention.

"Might as well give them a show" I chuckled quietly.

After that, we all flicked our hair raised our heads and walked towards the building, swaying our hips with every move. Girls openly glared at us, trying to get their boyfriends attention. I laughed inwardly and continued our short walk to the building. As we opened the door, the yard full of people suddenly erupted. I heard comments such as, _"Damn, check them out!"_, _"I would take her for a ride, if you know what I mean"_ and _"I think I'm in love."_ We broke into a fit of giggles as soon as we were our of view.

"Girls, I think we can have some fun here after all." I said already thinking of plans.

Rose and Alice looked at me with a knowing look and we headed to the elevator. Our room was on the third floor, number 176.

As we entered the elevator, three gorgeous guys were exiting. There was a huge, muscle bound guy with brown curly hair and honey coloured eyes, and at the moment those eyes were zeroed in on Rose. A tall blonde guy with wavy hair exited next, with grey eyes that were focused on Alice. And then last, a God on Earth exited. He had bronze sex hair, the kind that is messy and you just want to run your fingers through it. Piercing green eyes locked with mine and my breath hitched. It was hard to tear my eyes away from him. It was like he knew I was having trouble removing my gaze from him because a huge smug grin spread across his face and he winked. Finally my brain started to work again and I tore my gaze away and followed my sisters into the elevator. As we walked past, all three guys smacked our asses. _Oh no they didn't!_

We span around and drew our hands back, slapping them all squarely on the cheek. They looked as though they were in shock and we just clicked the button to the elevator doors, effectively cutting off our view of them.

"Those jerks!" Alice screeched.

"You can say that again" Rose said agreeing.

Then it hit me. "Girls, you know what they are?" They stared at me blankly. "They're _players_" I spat the word out in distaste. Me and my girls hate players, they use a girl and then throw her away as though they are disposable. We've had our fair share in men, but we never just used them, we only went out with people we actually had an interest in.

My sisters scrunched their face in disgust. We decided then and there, we would have nothing to do with those guys.

We opened the door to our dorm and entered. The unknown boys that we were sharing a dorm with, were nowhere in sight. We each entered our rooms and then ran out at the same time after seeing the hideously plain rooms.

"Redecorating!" we all said at the same time, breaking into a fit of laughter.

After raiding the fridge of ice cream, we settled onto the three seat couch near the television in the dorm. Somehow, we ended up in an ice cream war. Flicking ice cream at each other and giggling.

"Guys, how hot is that!" a husky voice said from behind us.

Spinning around we came face to face with our worst nightmare.

"Oh shit!" Alice squealed.

Rose was shooting death glares at the three of them, I stepped forward and all their eyes snapped to me.

"Please tell me you are not the guys were living with!" I groaned.

Three smug grins slapped onto each of their faces and I collapsed onto the couch.

"Crap, crap, crap! Just our luck. I think I'd rather sleep on the street." I said.

Shock replaced their grins and I smiled inwardly. _Yep! These girls aren't going to fall all over you._

My sisters came to my side and linked arms, we escaped to Alice's room without saying another word. Leaving them stood their confused.

We sat on the bed discussing our options, which ranged from running away to becoming hobos and living on the street. We quickly disposed of those ideas. We are the Swans and we can handle ourselves.

After an hour, the door swung open and all three boys barrelled into Alice's room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out!" I screamed.

"Don't say that baby, you know you want us" the big muscled guy said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't think so" Rose sneered. Me and Alice flanked Rose and glared at them.

They looked at us like we had just said the most horrifying thing in the world.

I took a step forward and they took one back. The girls also realized this and we backed them out of the door. We gave them one last haughty look before slamming the door in their faces and locking it.

* * *

**Ooooo! They just got rejected! R- E -J -E -C -T -E -D :) REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Three chapters in one day. I've got the next three chapters written but I'm not updating them until I have reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to admit it, I do NOT own Twilight or its characters. A girl can dream though, right?**

* * *

We didn't see them after that but we remained in our rooms mostly, avoiding them.

Our suitcases had finally been sent to our rooms and Alice was rooting through them, trying to find something for us all to wear tomorrow for our first day of school.

She settled on our matching v-neck tops with jewels outlining it. Mine was blue, Rose's was red and Alice's pink. The tops showed just enough cleavage to make the guys thoughts wander. She gave us all black skinny jeans and heels that matched the colour of our tops. I left my hair wavy and added a light layer of makeup, giving me a natural look.

Rose's hair was straight and perfect, like always. Alice's was just its spiky looking self. You couldn't do much with Alice's hair but it suited her well.

I had three classes with my sisters. English, Math and Gym.

We made our way over to English, making sure we were the last to arrive. This way we could make an entrance. Swinging the doors open we walked inside, all eyes snapped to us. We approached the teacher, a woman in her twenties. She had a kind face and I knew she wouldn't be that strict. Of course, she made us introduce ourselves which we didn't particularly like.

I stepped forward and said, "My name's Isabella, only my friends call me Bella and my sisters of course. I love sports and motorbikes are my secret passion. Oh, and mess with my sisters and you mess with me. Get it? Got it? Good" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Earning a few glares from the girls and whispers from the boys.

I made my way to the back of the class and took a seat, waiting for my sisters to introduce themselves. Alice stepped forward and all attention snapped to her.

"My name's Alice. I love shopping. Hate it when people comment on my height! Hurt my sisters and I hurt you" she said and the skipped to me, taking a seat on my left.

Rosalie stepped forward, she spoke in a short clipped tone.

"My name is Rosalie, only me friends call me Rose. I'm obsessed with cars and sometimes work in a garage, fixing them. Hurt my sisters in any way, and I will rearrange your face." She came and sat on my right and the everyone just stared at us. The teacher finally got most of the classes attention back and continued with the lesson. Every now and again we would hear our names being mentioned. We shot death glares towards them and they immediately shut up.

My next lesson was Spanish and I was alone. I entered the classroom last and the teacher didn't make me introduce myself this time. He pointed to the only seat available, next to the big muscled player who was ogling Rose before. He grinned at me as I sat down and I noticed he had dimples. They looked so cute, but I remembered who this guy was and just nodded my head at him before taking my seat. I found out his name was Emmett. All through the class he kept trying to make me laugh and actually succeeded after pulling the most unusual face I've ever seen, which caused the whole class to stare at us. I couldn't stop laughing though, he might be a jerk but he's hilarious!

"So, you going to tell me why you hate me and my brothers so much?" he asked casually.

"Well you're players. We hate them. And they're your brothers? I feel sorry for your parents, having to deal with all your egos" I said. He just gave a short chuckle.

"You know, if we were friends, I could actually see us messing this whole school up with our great sense of humours!" he said, deadly serious.

"Yeah, that actually would be fun. I could pull pranks on all you suckers. But I can't forget who you are, so I can't be friends with you" I said sadly.

It was actually scary how much alike we both were. He's like the male version of myself.

"Huh! I pull the best pranks of all time, no one messes with me!" he whispered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I bet I could take you in a fight. I throw a wicked punch" I replied. He looked at me to see if I was serious and when I just looked back he laughed.

"We will have to see about that sometime."

We spent the rest of the class joking and making fun of all the people around us. It's a shame we hate them so much, I really would like to be friends with him. But my sisters come first.

Math and Art went by in a blur and I had filled the girls in about what happened in Spanish. They found it hilarious and even they think me and Emmett are scarily alike. Rose told me she had shared French with the bronze God, Edward, and that he has a worse temper than her. Alice said she was in Drama with Jasper and he was eerily calm. But he kept flirting with her so she got up in his face and argued with him. Apparently the teacher thought they were doing a scene and praised them.

We walked into the cafeteria and once again everyone turned to look at us. Ignoring them all we headed to the lunch queue to buy dinner. Alice and Rose bought a salad and gave me a disgusted look when they saw me piling my plate up with food.

"Bella, you eat like a pig!" Rose screeched. I hadn't noticed the three players behind us and they all started snickering. I noticed Emmett's mountain of food and gave him a pointed look.

"Em! What the hell are you laughing at? You have the same amount of food as me" I barked.

I paid for my food then walked off to a table with my sisters. We sat down in the corner, only to be joined my Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Can we help you?" Alice sneered.

"We're joining you and nothing you can say will make us leave! Muahahaha" Emmett said finishing in an evil laugh. A laugh escaped my lips and my sisters glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, I told you the guy's frickin hilarious" I said defending myself.

Emmett looked like I had just give him the best birthday present ever. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at my sisters. Emmett took the seat next to Rose, Jasper oppsite Alice, and Edward next to me.

I turned my attention to my food and began to inhale it, much like Emmett was doing.

"God Bella, you really are like him. You're practically breathing in your food. Are you even a girl?" Rose asked.

"Honey, you've seen me naked. You know as well as I do that I am a girl" I replied, completely forgetting about the now drooling boys at the table.

"Guys! Not like that, were triplets of course we've seen each other naked. Perverts" Alice mumbled.

"You're triplets? So are we. You look nothing like each other" Edward said speculative.

"Yeah well neither do you" I shot back.

We sat there talking for a while, they actually could be nice people when they tried. I finished my lunch and wanted dessert. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey Emmett? You want dessert?" I asked nicely.

He nodded his head excitedly.

"Good so do I. Go get me some" I laughed.

Everyone at the table laughed. He narrowed his eyes and then left the table grumbling. I knew he would go because he wanted some himself. He came back minutes later with some vanilla ice cream. I inspected it first, making sure he hadn't spat in it or poisoned it. I snatched his ice cream from his hands and swapped it with my own, if he poisoned mine he can eat it.

He feigned hurt and then ate the ice cream. I ate my own and finished it in a matter of minutes.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know how you can eat so much and still be skinny" Alice said. There was nods of agreement around the table.

"Well you see little pixie, it's called running. You know, that thing I do every night?" Alice narrowed her eyes at the pixie comment and I knew I would pay for that somehow.

"You run?" Edward asked amazed.

I snorted. "Don't sound so shocked, it's insulting. I do any sport I can. I even do weight lifting and boxing."

Alice and Rose already knew about my sporting side but the boys clearly didn't expect it.

"Oh so that's why you said you could take me in a fight?" Emmett said.

I just nodded and the boys looked at me like I was insane.

"Seriously guys, she throws a wicked punch. She even got arrested off our own father for fighting" Rose laughed.

We was all talking and laughing when three girls approached dressed slutty. With too tight tops and skirts that ended just below the ass. I had to fight the urge to laugh at their appearance and it looked like Rose and Alice were doing the same.

"Eddie!" the leader shouted.

"Emmy baby" another said.

"Jaspy!" the third called.

My sisters and myself were all trying to stifle our laughter at the ridiculous nicknames but in the end we failed and erupted into laughter until we were finding it hard to breathe. The girls looked us up and down and then the leader turned to Edward.

"Why are you sat with these whores?" she said in a disgusted tone.

* * *

**Ooh! What's Bella going to do in the next chapter? Guess you will have to review and find out. I want at least 5 reviews before I reveal the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Fight...Fight...FIGHT! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :'(**

* * *

The laughter died down and I saw red. The whole cafeteria heard what she said and were waiting for a reaction.

"What did you just call us?" I seethed.

"Whores, slags, ugly bitches. Take your pick" she replied tossing her fake blonde hair.

I shot up and shoved my face in hers, my face inches away.

"You might want to watch your mouth slut. Every insult you throw at me is another step towards a broken nose for you" I growled.

My girls flanked my sides glaring at the leaders sidekicks, who appeared unsure of what to do.

"As if! I'm not scared of you or your trashy sisters. Stay away from our boys" she spat.

"You just insulted my sisters and now I break your face. Get it? Got it? Good."

And with that I withdrew my face and punched her square in the nose, hearing the satisfying crack. She fell backward holding her nose and looked at me with wide eyes. I leaned towards her and she flinched away.

"I'm warning you now. Don't insult me or my sisters or I will break more than your nose. Now are you going to run to the principal and cause a problem? Or are you going to keep your mouth shut like a good little slut?" I snarled.

"I won't tell the principal, but you will get what's coming to you! You're going to be running home by the time I'm through with you!" she threatened, trying to sound menacing.

I was getting ready to punch her again when two strong arms grabbed me and started dragging me out of the cafeteria. I struggled and managed to squirm loose. But another pair of arms grabbed me, I somehow got loose again. Focusing on my target I was almost there, I was withdrawing my fist again when someone threw me over their shoulder and ran out of the cafeteria. I let them get to the trees before I got annoyed and bit him.

"Ow! You bit my ass. If you like it rough baby, I can be rough" a husky voice said.

He put me onto my feet gently and I slapped him across the face. I realised it was Edward and laughed mentally.

Holding his cheek, he looked at me smiling.

"So you do like it rough then" he taunted waggling his eyebrows.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was gonna kick her scrawny little ass to New Mexico!" I shouted, pushing him backwards into a tree.

"Because you were going to seriously hurt her!" he growled, annoyed at me.

"Awww, I'm sorry Eddie, was I ruining your toy?" I snarled.

"Don't call me Eddie! And Lauren Mallory was just some fun when I'm bored."

I looked at him in disgust and stormed away to the dorm.

I noticed he was following me back but I ignored him. Everyone that saw me cleared a path and stayed out of my way. Just the way I like it.

When I reached the dorm I walked inside, slamming the door behind me. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were all sitting in the couches. Apparently skipping the rest of lessons too. They looked at me and then turned their attention to the door when it opened. I marched to my sisters and sat on the floor in front of them. Silently fuming. It took a while, but I finally calmed down and refused to make eye contact with Edward.

"Okay, this silence is killing me!" Emmett whined and I couldn't help but laugh.

Hearing me laugh, all their expressions softened and they all smiled.

"So Emmett, still think you can take her in a fight?" Alice asked, giggling.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know man, she does have a wicked punch. And then you saw how she broke free of your arms and then mine. It was only because Edward slung her over his shoulder that Lauren actually left here alive," Jasper stated.

"He's got a point" Rose said agreeing.

"Aww, Teddy bear! How does it feel all your friends saying I could take you in a fight?" I said tauntingly.

"It feels shit. And teddy bear?" he questioned.

"You remind me of one" I answered simply.

* * *

**Review! I didnt end this chapter very well so to make it up to you, I'm going to upload the next one! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter isn't as long as the others, SORRY! I just had to include Renee in this chapter. I wanted you to see how easy going she is with the girls in my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

My phone started ringing and I jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella!"_

"Mum! How are you and dad?"

"_Great honey, this seriously was a good idea. Are you still mad at us?"_

"No mum, we're not mad. We're actually having fun. I already broke a girls nose!"

"_What? Why? Did you get in trouble? Isabella Marie Swan!"_

"She called us whores, I snapped. Simple. And no, she's clever enough to keep her mouth shut."

"_Oh, okay. Just try not to fight anymore!"_

"Okay mum, is there a reason you called?"

"_Oh yes! Me and your father are taking a trip to Paris and that means you can't come down to Forks next week"_

"That's a shame. I was really looking forward to working on my motorbike with Jake. I might buy a motorbike instead of a car soon. Tell Jake he can keep that one."

"_I will honey, and make sure you wear a helmet. I don't care about helmet hair."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"_Put me on speaker so I can talk to your sisters."_

"Okay, we're not alone though so don't say anything embarrassing. We're with the boys we share a dorm with."

I put the phone on speaker.

"_You're with boys? Please tell me your using protection! I am so not ready to become a grandma!"_

"Mum! You're on speaker!" Alice shouted, whilst the boys howled in laughter.

"It's okay Mrs Swan! We use condoms, and the girls can always go on the pill!" Emmett shouted down the phone. This caused another round of laughter from the boys.

"_What an excellent idea! I'm guessing you're not virgins then? Don't worry if you are, my girls can show you a thing or two."_

"MUM!" me, Alice and Rose shouted. The boys were now rolling around on the floor.

"_Don't take that tone with me! It's not like you were ever quiet when you had boys in your rooms. Luckily for you, I'm a very cool mother and distracted your father when there were boys with you."_

Some more laughter from the jerks.

"We don't want to know about what you and our father get up to! We're hanging up the phone before you give us brain damage and before these jerks die of laughter. And don't worry, they're players. You know our rule about them mum."

"_Ahh yes. Well boys, I hope you change your way of life! These three will seriously kick your ass, they got took to court before after beating up some players. Luckily I was their lawyer. Anyway, bye!"_

"Bye mum!" we shouted in unison. The boys laughter started to fade and they wiped tears from their eyes.

"We have got to call your mum more often!" Jasper yelled.

"So you can teach us a thing or two can you?" Edward said suggestively.

"Whilst your parents were in the house? You naughty girls!" Emmett said.

I look at my sisters and we all nodded, then slapped the boys on the back of the head simultaneously. I sat down in the only seat available, next to Edward.

* * *

**Review please! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another short chapter again, but never fear! I'm uploading another right now! Just be patient :)**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this, you know. I DO NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

Turning to my sisters I voiced the thought they were thinking.

"So girls, what are we doing next week?" I asked.

"Well Forks is out of the question," Alice said sighing.

"Forks, Washington?" Emmett asked.

"No! The forks you use to eat! Of course Forks Washington, you idiot" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"No need to be rude" Emmett mumbled, earning a slap from Rose.

"We come from Forks" said Jasper.

"Seriously? We've never seen you around before" Alice replied.

"Yeah, we're the Cullen's" Edward said. Our eyes widened.

"Your mum and dad are Carlisle and Esme? They seem so nice. How are _you_ their children?" I asked incredulously.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted. I just shrugged it off.

"You know our mummy and daddy?" Emmett asked.

I choked back a laugh. "Mummy and daddy? How old are you, six?"

"Just answer the damn question, you idiotic child" Edward said annoyed.

"Don't talk to our sister like that!" Rose and Alice shouted.

"Don't talk to our brother like that!" Emmett and Jasper shouted back.

It was glaring contest from then on between them. I just sighed and stood up.

"Guys calm down. Edward doesn't need to be nice to me. I've not given him that courtesy, why should he return it? He has every right to insult me, as long as he doesn't insult you two, I'm okay with it" I said earning shocked looks from everyone. Edwards mouth was hanging open.

_God he's good looking! It really is a shame he's a jerk._

I continued before anyone could argue.

"We know your parents, we've actually been over to your house. They invited us over for dinner after our mum was their lawyer. Something about a hospital patient going insane and accusing Carlisle of unmentionable things. Our dad's the chief of police and he and your dad go fishing sometimes. Now you got your answer, and now I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" I made my way to my room and closed the door behind me, locking it.

I managed to climb into my pyjamas before I succumbed to the darkness and let sleep take over.

I awoke to that awful screeching that came from the alarm clock. I have no idea why I even brought it with me. _Oh yeah, to wake up!_

Edward made an appearance in my dreams, to my dismay.

_No way in hell am I going to start dreaming about him!_

I took a shower and when I came back into my room, an outfit was already set out for me. Some denim shorts and a light green top with puffy sleeves.

Alice had even give me matching green heels that I didn't know I had.

I straightened my hair and did my makeup before running out the door to find the girls. They were probably in the cafeteria. I know they wanted to talk about last night but they didn't know how to start.

So I will explain everything. You see, I had an epiphany. I can't treat Edward the way I do and expect him to treat me nicely. That's just stupid. So I'm going to try and be nicer to all three boys but I'm still keeping my distance. The only one I know I like is Emmett and that's because he's just like me. I only like him as a friend though and it's obvious he's pining for Rose. Poor kid. He'll soon find out about her temper but by then it will be too late! I don't think he would last 5 minutes with her. She's known as the vicious, scheming sister. Alice is the hyped up sister with a secret dark side. And me, I'm the fighting, sporty sister that's been arrested numerous times.

* * *

**Review, I'm uploading again right now! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Longer chapter now! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I wish i did.**

* * *

Walking down the hallway, I noticed some movement to my left. I peeked around the corner and saw none other than Edward, Emmett and Jasper lip-locking with three random girls.

_They are disgusting pigs! Me and my girls are definitely staying away from them now._

I had been thinking they weren't as bad as they seemed but this just proves me wrong. Edward was with some blonde wearing a clingy red dress. Emmett was sucking face with a girl with brown curly hair that was wearing a miniskirt with a boob tube. Jasper was with a girl with hair like fire. It was untamed and blazing red. Her outfit matched her hair. I swear I just puked a little in my mouth. Before their little sessions got too heated I decided to get out of there.

Five minutes later and I was in the cafeteria and discussing what I had just seen.

"Stupid no good rotten players!" Alice mumbled.

"Speak of the devils and they shall come," Rosalie said as the boys themselves walked through the cafeteria doors. The girls from their make-out session clinging to their sides.

"Urgh, guys I'm gonna barf if I have to watch a replay. Let's get out of here."

Linking arms we left the cafeteria, the entire male population watching us leave. We headed to English and took our seats as we were the first to arrive. We usually make an entrance but we didn't want to risk seeing those players again. It's bad enough we share a room. The rest of the class joined us and halfway through the lesson a note landed on my desk. Curious I opened it to find some rather scruffy handwriting.

**Hey Bella, right? Look to your left, I'm Mike.**

I looked to my left and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He had a baby face. The kind that's cute but reminds you too much of a little baby. I wrote:

_Yeah it's Bella, but as I said before only my friends can call me that. You are a complete stranger._

**Well maybe we could change that :)**** Want to go on a date? **

_Sorry Mike, not interested. _

**Oh :( Well what about your sisters?**

_They said no, they're not gonna be your second choice. Sorry dude, bye!_

I looked at Mike to see his face had fallen. He will get over it, there's plenty of girls at this school.

I groaned mentally when English finished. It was time for Spanish and I sit with Emmett. After their little show earlier, I'm not too excited about talking to them. I got to Spanish earlier and greeted the teacher before sitting down. When the rest of the class arrived, Emmett walked up to me, ruffling my hair.

"Hey shorty! Sorry about last night if we hurt your feelings" he said sounding genuinely sincere.

"Emmett, I am not short. You are just a mountain! And my feelings? Do you really think I'm all sensitive and actually care what you guys think about me?" I said.

"Whoa, calm down girl. What's got your panties in a knot?"

"I'm just gonna let that comment slide this once Emmett" I whispered.

He looked at me puzzled and I just avoided his gaze. I actually did like Emmett a lot, he was like a big brother, but he's a player and I can't be involved with any of them.

"Seriously" he said, turning around to face me. "What's wrong? Your sisters are acting weird this morning too."

"Nothing, I got my period today, I guess I'm a little moody" That was true, I did start my period this morning. I couldn't think of a good enough reason for Rose and Alice being annoyed so I just left it.

"Oh, and it didn't help that the first thing I saw when I left my dorm this morning was you and your brothers all over some girls. I left before I saw the whole show." I added.

"Oh! You're all jealous?" he taunted.

"What? HELL NO!" I screamed a little too loud. Everyone turned around to look at me whilst Emmett shook with silent laughter.

My Spanish teacher started saying something I couldn't understand at all but I could tell she was telling me off so I just said the only Spanish I know.

"Si senora"

I refused Emmett's attempts at conversation, ignoring him completely. The bell rang and I shot out of the classroom, heading to find the girls and go to Maths.

We were in a foul mood throughout maths after explaining in detail my conversation with Emmett. Rose seemed to be the most affected by his assumptions of us being jealous. I think she liked him but now he had pissed her off so he had no chance. Even if she liked him, he was adding fuel to the fire. An angry Rose is not to be messed with.

We went our separate ways when math finished. I headed over to art and took my usual place next to a shy girl name Angela. Right now, her soft brown eyes were looking at me in concern. Her mouse brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She was actually very pretty but she didn't like to flaunt it. I smiled half heatedly at her and she gave a gentle smile in return. I knew she wouldn't push me to explain what was wrong, she barely knew me. But Angela was one of the rare people that didn't like to pry into others business. I admired her for this. Deciding I can trust her, I tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"Fine thanks. Bella, you are far from good though. You entered the room in a storm. I actually saw some of the guys flinch back from your gaze" she chuckled.

If Angela was anything, it was observant. I liked her and could see myself being good friends with her.

"You know Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen, right? I spat their names out like they were a disease. She just nodded politely in response.

"Well, they are under the delusion that we like them and are jealous of all the girls they suck face with. I swear, they are the most arrogant, deluded freaks I've ever met!" I finished in a huff.

"I know what you mean. All the girls pine over them, ever since they arrived. Lauren, Jessica and Tanya staked a claim on them when they first laid their eyes on. They make sure no other girls try to take them. But you know they are players, so of course they've been with almost every girl in school. Except those of us with the willpower to stay away." She finished with a slight smile and I couldn't help the wave of happiness that came from me. Angela had obviously refused their charm and stayed far away.

"I've already witnessed some of their intense make-out sessions, not something I want to see again any time soon. As for Lauren and her cronies, well they have a challenge with me and my sisters around. But we're not going to try and get the boys. We don't want them, we have a strict rule about players: Stay away from them" I said.

"Oh yeah, congratulations on that punch! I swear the whole cafeteria was watching in awe. We've all thought of doing that but never had the guts to. You're officially our idol." She finished in a smile and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I didn't know you was that strong. I mean, Emmett grabbed you and you got free and that guys huge! And then Jasper tried to restrain you and you got free. Lauren would probably be in the ground if Edward hadn't swung you over his shoulder and ran." I growled when she said Edwards name, remembering my encounter with him. I laughed and told Angela that I bit him in the ass and she joined in the laughter. Apparently the whole class had been listening to our conversation because they erupted into rounds of laughter. The bell rang and I was in a slightly better mood now.

* * *

**Hey guys review! You know what? I'm gonna add another chapter right now! I'm in the giving mood.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you! It's early hours of the morning here in England, so it's now technically my birthday! WOOP. And I'm feeling generous and adding chapters! **

**And tomorrow when I wake up, and it's really the start of my birthday... I'm going to give you more chapters! See how nice am I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Maybe Stephanie will give it to me as a birthday present :)**

* * *

Skipping down the hallway, I ran into the one person I didn't want to see. And when I say _ran _I mean it.

I rebounded off of his hard chest and prepared myself for the impact with the cold hard floor. Only it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see startling green eyes inches from my own. His strong hands were gripping my waist and a tingling sensation ran through my body causing me to shudder.

He noticed unfortunately and a cocky grin spread across his face. He started to bring his face closer to mine and he was watching my lips hungrily. A part of me wanted to stay and see what happened, but the stubborn angry part of me emerged and I wiggles free of his grasp. He looked at me puzzled and I just glared. Turning on my heel I began my journey to the cafeteria. Pausing, I glanced over my shoulder to see him watching me go.

"By the way, thanks for catching me!" Edward's face began to light up and I decided to squash all hope.

"You're still a jerk though!" I added happily, causing a scowl to cross his face. It took every ounce of willpower to stop myself from collapsing into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Entering the cafeteria, I noticed my little pixie of a sister jumping up and down.

"Bella! Over here! Quickly! ISABELLA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Alice shouted over the crowd. Everyone looked at her and silence enveloped the cafeteria.

"Alice! I'm busy! Can't you wait five minutes woman?" I shouted back, not caring about the entire school watching us.

"NO GET OVER HERE! What could you possibly be busy with?" she shrieked annoyed.

"FOOD!" I screamed causing everyone to laugh hysterically.

Rose just looked at me amused and pulled Alice into her seat, probably explaining the importance of food.

A certain booming laughter pulled me from my thoughts. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were watching with bemused expressions. I sent them a glare and then made my way to the front of the room, getting the all important stack of food and a bottle of water.

"ROSE! ALICE! YOU GUYS WANT ANYTHING?" I shouted over everyone else's voices.

"Two salads and two waters please!" Rose called back.

I grabbed what they wanted and balanced it all before carrying it over to my sisters.

Taking a seat opposite them we talked through everything that had happened today. We was just about to list everything we hated about the boys, when they came over and took a seat near each of us.

Emmett took a seat next to Rose and swung his arm across her shoulder which she shook off in annoyance.

Jasper sat next to Alice and put a hand on her arm. She looked at it and then flicked it off, I burst out laughing at both of their reactions. Emmett and Jasper just looked confused which made it all the more funny. I was about to start teasing them all when Edward placed his hand on my thigh and started rubbing. I looked at him like he was crazy but he just smirked and slid his hand up further.

I remained calm and spoke to him in a casual tone.

"You know _Eddie, _if you value your hand I suggest you remove it from my leg before I cause serious damage."

Now he looked at me like I was crazy so I just smirked in response. Humour flashed in his eyes and he continued rubbing circles on my leg. It felt good but there was no way I was ever going to admit that. I dropped my fork on the plate, grabbed Edward's hand and slammed it down onto the table. He winced slightly in pain and I just looked at him innocently. Jasper was fighting back a smile but Emmett was almost falling off his chair laughing. Rose and Alice were giggling uncontrollably.

"OH DUDE! You should… have seen… your face! Can't handle… rejection well?" Emmett gasped out between his laughter. Edward did not look amused and shot a warning glance at Emmett. The laughter subsided and Emmett held out his fist to me.

"Give me some skin buddy!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes and fist-bumped him. Rose and Alice gasped.

"You can't fist-bump the enemy!" They squealed.

"Enemy?" Jasper asked confused. The girls just ignored him and glared at me dangerously.

I met their gaze head on, challengingly. I could see their expressions wavering. I always won these battles. Apparently my sisters think I look evil when I'm staring at them. They both turned their faces away and I smiled victorious. A girlish squeak came from close by and I tried to find the person it came from. Everyone seemed to be staring at Emmett in disbelief and I realised the squeak had come from him. He jumped from his seat staring at me wide-eyed.

"She's the devil incarnate! She's the devil child! Spawn of Satan! Satan's secret lover!" He screamed at the top of his voice, running around the cafeteria. He jumped from table to table screaming in various people's faces. They all look terrified of him. I noticed he grabbed Mike Newton's shoulders and shouted in his face.

"Don't you see? She's EVIL! I can sense it, dear child. Isabella Swan is possessed. Stay away! All of you or she will feed your souls to Satan and his followers. You know what his followers look like, right?"

Mike shook his head frantically, he looked truly scared.

"Haven't you ever watched Little Nicky? They have boobs on their head! Their tit heads! Women's breasts should not be attached to a man's head. It's completely wrong and you can't see them either because they're on your head! It's torture."

Emmett finished his little rant and calmly took a seat like nothing had happened. He looked around the table and rested his eyes on me.

"Wazzup?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell out of my chair clutching my sides, howling in laughter.

"Tit…head…boobs…torture…man" I gasped out.

I tried to calm down but I just couldn't, I was rolling around the floor hysterically. Tears falling from my eyes. The rest of my table looked at me, laughing. I rose to my feet finally, pulled myself together and sat down. With the most serious expression I had, I turned to Emmett.

"Oh, nothing much! Wazzup with you?"

"Just the usual. See you in gym!" With that he bounded off out of the cafeteria, Edward and Jasper rose to their feet and followed in pursuit.

"Do you like Emmett, Bella?" Rose asked timidly.

"What? Hell no! He's like a hilarious brother, that at the moment, we are not friends with. Anyway, I know you like him. But we need revenge and they need to change their lifestyle before we even give them a second glance. You with me?" I asked them both.

"Always!" they answered in unison.

We parted ways and headed to our next lesson. I had biology. I hadn't been yesterday due to the fight, so I had yet to meet the teacher.

* * *

**Oooo! We all know that biology is Edward and Bella's lesson! You'll just have to review to get the next chapter. Which by the way, is alrwady written along with many others. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to Lauren-xoxox and RozieIvashkov for the birthday wishes! And happy birthday to RozieIvashkov aswell! We're birthday buddies ;) haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I entered the classroom, not bothering to make an extravagant entrance seen as I was the first person there. I approached the teacher, Mr Banner, and he smiled warmly. I explained that I was absent yesterday because of personal reasons and he accepted my excuse. After telling me where to sit, he sat at his desk, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Mike arrived in the classroom and smiled as he saw me.

_Oh God, I hope he doesn't sit here!_

"Hey Mike" I said politely.

"Hey. I see you will be sitting with Cullen then?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh God, which one?"

He seemed please at my obvious displeasure to sitting near a Cullen. It wouldn't be that bad if it was Emmett.

"Edward."

I groaned and let my head fall to the table, refusing to look up. I heard Mike leave, chuckling softly. The chair beside me pulled out and some rather expensive shoes were all I could see. Mr Banner started speaking and I reluctantly looked up, keeping my eyes focused at the front. I could feel Edward looking at me. He was going to burn a hole in the back of my head soon. After 20 minutes, the teacher passed out some worksheets and I eagerly got to work on mine. I desperately needed a distraction. After a while it became obvious that Edward had not touched his worksheet. I turned around slowly to find his eyes staring intently at my face.

"What are you staring at?" I hissed.

"Shouldn't you find it flattering that I can't take my eyes off of you?" he answered smiling a crooked smile.

"No, I don't find it flattering at all. I find it rather annoying to be honest."

"You're just so good to look at" he whispered, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert" I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled a rich laugh that ingrained itself into my mind. He eventually picked up his pen and began the worksheet, even managing to finish before me. I was shocked, to say the least.

"How the hell did you do that so quick?" I asked curiously.

"Favourite subject. I can give you some one on one time if you wanted. Give you a few pointers," he winked. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him, causing another low chuckle.

The bell rang that moment and I couldn't have been more ecstatic. I attempted to flee the classroom when a pair of strong hands held me back.

"Mind if I accompany you on the walk to gym?" he whispered in my ear.

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I felt him shaking slightly with laughter.

"Sure! Mind getting your paws off of me?" I snarled.

He shook his head and refused to let go. I ignored the way his arms felt around me and turned in his embrace. I was pressed against his chest.

"Listen pervert, get your hands off me before I deck you. It would be a bit embarrassing to get beaten up by a girl and then your ass kicked in sports soon after, don't you think?" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

"No way you can beat me or my brothers for that matter!"

"We'll see about that Cullen!" I challenged whilst untangling myself from his embrace.

I stomped over to the gym, leaving Edward far behind. Stepping into the changing rooms my sisters saw me and immediately came to my side. We began walking through the changing rooms when Lauren, Jessica and Tanya stepped in my way.

"Swans-"

"Listen bitches, I'm in no mood right now to deal with you so get out my way and I won't attack you right now!" I cut her off, shoving her against the lockers.

"Nice nose by the way Lauren!" I added. Stepping behind them I made my way to the back of the changing rooms and got changed into my gym clothes. I promised the girls I would explain later.

My sisters and I had cleverly gotten gym clothes a size or two smaller so they hugged our bodies tightly, showing off our curves. We wore a white gym shirt with Landon Boarding School written across the breast. The shorts were navy blue and we had adjusted them to coming mid thigh. I tied my hair back and accompanied my sisters out of the changing rooms. I laughed as we were greeted with low whistles that echoed in the gym. The boys all began to whisper excitedly.

"_Check out the Swan girls!"_

"_Them Swans are fine!"_

"_Do you think maybe they would go out with me?"_

"_Dude you have no chance"_

"_Bella"_

"_Rose"_

"_Alice"_

I laughed at the last three. I could easily pick out that the names belonged to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Many of the boys were readjusting themselves on the bleachers.

_Teenage boys and their hormones these days…_

Lauren, Jessica and Tanya were struggling to get the boys attention and a huge smile spread across my face. Their gym clothes looked slutty. The shorts were barely there, they looked like underwear and the shirt was too tight. They didn't have very good figures and they couldn't pull it off at all. My sisters smiled too after seeing the sluts pathetic attempts at getting attention.

"Hey girls, why don't we give them something to drool about?" Alice said.

"What do you have in mind?" Rose asked, seeming intrigued.

"Just a little show. Maybe some stretches before Coach comes?"

I looked at Alice, smiling widely. Rose looked at me and then at Alice and we all nodded.

We purposely walked past the boys, swaying our hips more than usual. With our backs to them we began stretching, giving them a full view of our behinds. I heard sharp intakes of breath and some mumbling.

_Ew, did I just hear somebody moaning? They're enjoying this way too much…_

Coach walked in at that moment and decided we would be running today. I was obviously excited because I run all the time, which reminds me I forgot to run last night. I'll go tonight or early in the morning. I was nearly bouncing up and down and then Coach shattered my happiness.

"Girls, you lot can go do gymnastics over there."

Alice and Rose didn't really like to run so they started heading over to do gymnastics giving me apologetic looks. They realised I wasn't coming with them and I just nodded at them. They shrugged and walked away.

I ran up to Coach and the guys.

"Hey Coach!"

"Bella right? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a gymnastics kind of girl, mind if I run?"

He looked taken aback.

"S-sure."

"Thanks!" I said, genuinely pleased.

"Ha! Are you kidding, there's no way you can keep up with us!"

I recognized the boy to be Ryan from my Art class. I narrowed my eyes and approached him.

"Scared of a little competition Ryan?"

"As if! There's no way you will beat any of us. Especially Edward."

"We'll see about that. You're about to get the shock of your lives boys. Watch and learn."

I winked and walked away. Coach was actually eager to see if I was true to my words so we were doing one lap around the track at full speed.

We all lined up and Coach blew the whistle. I sped ahead of half the class and they stumbled in shock. Smiling, I moved ahead. After passing more of my classmates, I saw Ryan a few feet in front of me.

"Hey Ryan!"

"You've got no chance Swan!"

"Whatever, bye Ryan!"

I kicked off and sped ahead, leaving Ryan in my dust. I noticed there was only three people ahead of me now. The Cullen's. We was halfway around the track. Edward was in the lead. I picked up my speed and caught up to Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys! See you at the finish line. Hope you like to eat my dust!" I called.

"Damn! Look at her go, she might actually beat Eddie boy!" Emmett said.

I laughed and approached Edward. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Eddie! Nice day today, huh?"

"What…how…"

"Well you put one leg in front of the other really fast and it's called running! Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and win now so bye!" I said, picking up the speed.

"No way! Get ready to lose Swan!" He said matching my speed.

I grinned a toothy grin and pushed myself to full speed, leaving a shocked Edward behind. I looked back to see him desperately pushing himself forward. He was closing the distance but I reached the finish line a good 5 seconds before him. Emmett and Jasper followed at least 1 minute later. The Coach jumped up from his chair and ran the distance to us.

"Swan! That was amazing. You actually beat Cullen. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Coach!"

"Damn Bells, I didn't know you where that good" Emmett praised me, patting my back.

I smiled at him and elbowed his ribs.

"Yeah Bella, I'm glad we didn't bet money on it" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh man! Wish I'd thought of that" I sulked.

Emmett boomed with laughter and picked me up on his shoulders as the rest of the boys finally finished.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You really are great!" Ryan yelled.

"Damn straight! And don't you forget it" I said smiling.

The Coach let me and the boys finish early, the girls doing gymnastics still had another 30 minutes left. I got changed and headed out the door. I was going to wait for my sisters to finish but as I opened the door I saw all three Cullen's waiting for me.

"Can't stay away from me, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah Bells, you have a certain charm. It just draws us to you" Emmett laughed.

"And is this charm my body?"

"It's highly likely" Jasper winked.

Rolling my eyes, I walked past them and out into the cool fresh air. I vaguely noticed they were following me but I just headed to the snack bar.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked.

"If you must know, I'm getting something to eat. Kicking your asses at running builds up an appetite. Right Em?" I said turning around.

"Right on!" he said pumping the air with his fist.

I linked arms with Emmett and walked away.

"Let's go eat, big guy! We can't let you starve now, can we?" I joked.

"See guys! Bells takes care of me, she knows I need to be fed numerous times a day" he called to Jasper and Edward.

I laughed and dragged him to the counter. We piled up our food and took a seat on a nearby table. Edward and Jasper joined us minutes later with a bowl of chips each. I elbowed Emmett slyly, and he watched me whilst I snatched a chip from both Edward and Jasper.

"Hey!" they both yelled. Emmett laughed whilst I just looked at them innocently.

"What? We can all share at this table, except me and Emmett. We need our food or else we will wither and die. We're practically wasting away! We'll be skin and bones soon" I said in a serious tone.

All three of them began laughing and I soon joined in.

We was all joking around and I was actually having fun. Emmett was in the middle of telling an hilarious joke and I was wiping away tears when two people coughed behind me.

I mouthed "help" to the boys before turning slowly in my seat. My sisters stood their looking annoyed.

"Yes?" I asked Alice and Rose sweetly.

"What are you doing?" Alice said in a condescending tone.

"Well, I'm eating."

"We can see that. Why are you eating with our sworn enemies?" Rose asked.

The guys chuckled and I glared at them.

"The Coach let us go early and I was hungry, as was Emmett. So we decided to get something to eat and Jasper and Edward tagged along. It was either sit with these or sit alone. It was a very hard decision" I said. Emmett playfully elbowed my side and a smile started tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Uh huh. You couldn't have waited?" Rose asked.

"Emmett was paying, I didn't want to feel rude" I answered.

"Erm…Bells, I didn't pay for yours" Emmett said confused.

Rose and Alice broke out in laughter, guessing what I did.

"Actually you did Em. You might want to check your wallet" I said sweetly.

He took his wallet from his back pocket and then gaped at me.

"How the hell did you do that? I would have felt it."

"I'm a girl of many talents, young one" I said in a Japanese voice.

With that, I stood up and began walking away. I could hear Edward and Jasper gasping for breath they were laughing that hard.

"You know Bells, if you wanted to feel my ass, you could have asked! I don't mind" Emmett called after me.

"Only in your dreams Em! Only in your dreams" I shouted over my shoulder.

* * *

**Looks like their getting friendlier with eachother! Don't worry, there's still gonna be some chapters were they're arguing none stop! There's even truth or dare soon :)**

**Review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the Truth or Dare chapter :) Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

We got back to the dorm and I quickly showered, removing all the running grime from my body. Rose and Alice did the same and then we sat on the couch, eating pizza.

"So girls, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, bored.

"I don't kno-"

I was cut off by the door banging open and Emmett, Jasper and Edward walking in with some girls glued to their sides. I recognised them as the girls from the hallway. I looked at my sisters and then we all jumped up and made our way over to them.

"There's no way you are getting it on with these girls whilst we are in the room!" Rose screamed.

"Leave then" Edward said dismissively. I glared at him and stepped closer.

"I don't think so. Get. Them. Out. Of. Here."

"Hey girls, you don't mind taking the boys to your rooms do you?" Alice asked in a fake sweet tone.

The girls that were with the boys looked us up and down and then shook their heads.

Rose smiled. "Good. There you go boys! Go play in their rooms."

We shoved the boys out and closed the door, looking quite pleased with ourselves.

Five minutes later and the door swung open again.

"Man guys, that's embarrassing! That was a bit quick wasn't it?" I asked amused.

"No! We can go all night if we want. But the girls said their roommates were in the room," Jasper said.

"Huh, really? But you was so willing to do it whilst _we_ were here. What's that all about?" Alice asked.

"Just drop it" Emmett grumbled.

I laughed with my sisters and sat back down, whilst some unhappy boys went to their rooms.

"So what are we doing then?" Rose asked.

"Oooh! How about truth or dare?" I asked excitedly.

One of the bedroom doors banged open and Emmett ran over to us.

"I want to play! I want to play! Pretty please?" he begged.

I laughed and nodded my head. He was literally jumping for joy. I saw Rose watching him closely and I caught her eye, giving her a knowing look. She turned slightly red and I laughed silently.

Edward and Jasper rounded the corner and sat in the living room with us, on the remaining seats.

"All right if we play?" Edward asked looking at me.

I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Who's going first?" Alice asked to the room.

"Oh me! ME! MEEEE!"

"Okay Emmett! Jeez calm down, would you?" Alice sighed.

Emmett looked around the room and his eyes landed on Edward. He had an evil glint in his eye and Edward noticed too. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Truth or dare, Eddie?"

"Stop calling me that! Dare" he said reluctantly.

"I dare you to…wear some of my _dirty _underwear on your head for at least 30 seconds."

"Gross man! No way. And it will mess up my hair! Do you know how long it takes for me to make it like this?" Edward yelled.

_Well he does have nice hair._ I thought.

All eyes turned to me, looking amused.

"Oh shit! I said that out loud didn't I?" I screamed.

They nodded their heads and broke out into laughter. I soon joined them.

"Well are you doing the dare or are you backing out? If you back out you have to run around school in women's lingerie." Emmett said.

"Fine, I'll do the damn dare!" He sighed and closed his eyes as Emmett came back with a pair of underwear. Edward picked them up at arms length then put them on his head. We counted down 30 seconds and then at the end Edward flung them straight into Jasper's face, missing Emmett.

"Oh man! Get them off. It burns!" Jasper screamed, flailing his arms.

I laughed so hard I started crying.

"Edward your turn dude" Emmett said after retrieving his underwear.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth first."

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" Edward asked, grinning.

I glared at him and then mumbled, "BSG."

They all looked at me confused.

"BSG stands for something." I said.

"Well what does it stand for?" Rose asked.

"I don't need to tell you. He only asked what I thought when I first saw him and I thought BSG. The game continues." I said cleverly.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Oh dear. If I go for dare you will do something evil. If I go for truth you will still say something evil. Truth! No wait, dare! No truth. I pick truth." she yelled.

We laughed and then I voiced what I've been dying to ask her.

"Out of these three boys, who do you find most attractive?"

I had a feeling she would pick Jasper. She glared at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Jasper" she mumbled.

His face lit up and I couldn't help but smile. Alice turned to Rose.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" she said confidently.

"I dare you to give Emmett a lap dance."

Rose looked at Alice angrily, who just looked back smugly. Sighing in defeat she got up and walked to Emmett. Emmett looked like he had just got the best Christmas present ever. Alice turned on some music and Rose began to grind against Emmett, causing him to drool with his mouth wide open. We all snickered when the song was finished and Emmett's eyes just followed Rose hungrily.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to phone your parents and tell them you've been experimenting and now you're gay."

We all burst out laughing at Jasper's face.

"Guys! They're your parents too. I can always say you've been experimenting as well." Jasper said evilly. Edward's and Emmett's faces paled and they ceased with their laughter.

Jasper shot Rose one last glare and then picked up his phone, putting it on loud speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mum, it's Jasper"

"_Jasper honey! How are you and the boys?"_

"We're good thanks."

"_And those roommates you told us about? Have you won over their hearts yet?"_

"Mum! They can hear you!"

"_Oh dear. Hello girls, how are you?"_

"Fine thanks!" Me and my sisters shouted in unison.

"_Good. I'm Esme. I'd love to meet you someday. I hear you've been giving my boys a hard time, good for you!"_

"Mum! You're supposed to be on our side!" Emmett whined.

"_It's about time you boys got taught a lesson! Using all those poor girls, I definitely want to meet these girls that are giving you such a hard time. Maybe we could have dinner, girls?"_

"Sure! We'd love to Esme! Any particular time?" I shouted.

"_How about on Friday at La Bella Italia?"_

"Sounds good!" Alice shouted.

"_Okay, see you there at 6pm?"_

"Yep!" Rose called.

"_Okay girls, it will be nice to meet you. Bye girls, boys!"_

"Bye!" we all shouted.

Jasper hung up the phone and they all looked at us in shock.

"Y-you j-just arranged to m-meet our mother?" Emmett stuttered.

"Yep" we said sweetly.

They looked at us in horror and we just shrugged it off, continuing with the game.

"Oh, Jasper didn't do my dare! Oh well, it's okay. That was so much better" Rose said happily. We looked at Jasper expectantly, he turned to Emmett.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Emmett said eagerly.

"I dare you to go the rest of the night without eating anything."

Emmett's face dropped and he looked down sadly.

"Fine."

"We'll be watching to make sure" Jasper said smugly.

Emmett nodded his head. Then he shot his head up and looked around.

"Hey guys, can I have one more go?"

We all nodded in agreement and he looked at me evilly.

"Oh no, I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" I asked.

He nodded his head and then asked the dreaded question.

"Truth or dare, Isabella?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us what BSG stands for" Emmett looked at me smugly and I lunged at him. Four hands pulled me back and I bared my teeth at Emmett.

"Temper, temper. Do the dare." Emmett smiled.

Rose and Alice looked at me sympathetically. Jasper looked slightly amused. Edward was looking at me curiously.

I slouched down in my seat and sighed.

"BSG means…well…it…damn…" I took a deep breath.

"Remember this is before I met Edward and I didn't know he was a pompous idiot. And I was only judging by his looks at the time!" I whispered.

Emmett and Jasper howled in laughter and Edward actually looked hurt.

_Great, now I feel guilty. I'm going to have to apologize later._

"Well, what does BSG mean?" Rose asked impatiently.

I snarled at her and she held her hands up in defence.

"Sorry Rose. It means…Bronze…Sex…God" I whispered the last three words but they all heard. The room rumbled with the amount of laughter. Edward was biting back a smile. I stood up angrily and walked into my room. Slamming the door behind me.

Sitting on my bed I sat crossed legs and did my breathing technique. With my eyes closed I also did some calming yoga.

I heard the door open but I refused to open my eyes and look at them.

"What's she doing?" Emmett whispered.

"Her calming yoga and breathing techniques. If she doesn't do them then she will attack the first person she sees. Including us. She must be really pissed off." Rose whispered back.

I grunted in agreement and finally opened my eyes.

"I'm okay now. I don't want to rip all your heads off at the moment."

Emmett picked up some crisp from my bedside table.

"Whoa are you forgetting your dare?" Jasper said, snatching the crisps away.

Emmett moaned and looked longingly at the crisps. I let out a laugh and everyone else followed.

* * *

**We have some bonding in the next chapter between Bella and the boys! Review please :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the chapter were Bella and the boys bond! :) **

**You know, I am on fire with these updates! I only started this the other day and I'm already onto chapter 11 :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

We all went to bed at around 11pm. I set my alarm for 1am, I was going to go for a run to help clear my mind. And I just genuinely loved running. I went to sleep and what seemed like seconds later my alarm was ringing. I put on some grey sweat pants and a white tank top. I grabbed my ipod and tied my hair back as I walked out my room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I was about to leave when I thought about Emmett's dare. It was 1am so its technically morning and his dare was over. I made a 4 ham sandwiches and went into Emmett's room. He was lied down topless, sleeping.

I should feel bad about waking him up but I knew he would be grateful for the sandwiches. As if to confirm my thoughts his stomach growled.

I choked back a laugh and shook him awake.

"Bells? What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing, it's 1am and technically morning, I thought you could use some sandwiches" I said, handing him the food.

He pulled me into a giant bear hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks! You're the best!" he yelled.

"Shhh! Everyone's asleep" I whispered at him.

"Then why are you up? And dressed?" he asked, whilst shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"I'm going for a run. I never got chance earlier."

"So you're going alone at night?" he asked, concerned.

"Hey! I can outrun anyone. And I throw a great punch, remember? I can take care of myself" I said defending myself.

"I'm coming with you, and no arguing! I could do with a run anyway."

"Fine" I grumbled.

I left his room as he got changed and waited on a stool at the kitchen table.

"Alright! Let's go guys" Emmett said from behind me.

I turned around to see all three of them in sweatpants and tight t-shirts. Emmett had black sweatpants with a blue tight shirt and black trainers. Jasper had white sweats and a black shirt with black trainers. And Edward had grey sweats and a white t-shirt with white trainers. All of the shirts complimented their abs and I was staring for a minute.

"Are you stripping us with your eyes?" Emmett asked.

"I'm thinking about it" I joked.

"Anyway, how come your all going?" I added.

"We could all do with a run!" Jasper said, wide awake.

"And Emmett says we're your 'protectors'" Edward said.

"Emmett! I told you I can take care of myself" I groaned and stamped my foot.

"Did you just stamp your foot like a 4 year old would?" Jasper said amused.

"Yes I did! I'm a big girl, I _can_ take care of myself, you know"

"Just come on! I'm dressed and ready to go!" Edward said smiling.

I looked at him and choked back a laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"We match" I chuckled.

Emmett and Jasper snickered and headed to the door, Edward smiled and we followed them.

We took a run around the perimeter of the school and then headed back to the dorm. I looked at the time and it said 2:30am.

"Shit! Guys, I'm so sorry! You're all gonna be tired for school. God, I'm an idiot" I moaned.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up about it! We chose to go," Edward said soothingly. I felt a jolt of happiness when he was trying to make me feel better.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back a crooked smile that was adorable on him.

"I'll find a way to make it up to all of you!" I said happily.

"You already did for me! You gave me sandwiches" Emmett said.

"You did what? What about the dare!" Jasper said moodily.

"Jasper, the dare was for the rest of the night. I gave him the sandwiches at 1am, which is technically morning! Now off to bed all of you, you're gonna be tired in the morning and then you will hate me" I said, shooing them away.

"We'll never hate you Bells, you're the little sister I've always wanted" Emmett said.

My eyes watered and I hugged Emmett tightly, squeezing as hard as I could.

"Thanks Em, that means a lot to me" I whispered.

He ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"No problem Bells. You're one strong little sister, you know that? You nearly cracked my ribs!" he joked. "Oh and Bells, we'll try not to flaunt girls in your faces" he added.

"Thanks dude! Now get to bed! Before I make you."

"Night Bella" they all shouted.

I went into my bathroom and had a quick shower before putting on some pyjamas and climbing into bed. I slept a dreamless sleep before being awakened by my alarm clock.

_Now to find a way to make it up to the boys…_

Jumping out of bed I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I had showered after my run so I didn't need to shower this morning. I walked out of the bathroom to see an outfit laying on my bed. _Alice._ She had given me denim shorts with a deep blue one-shoulder top. There was also some blue heels that I adored! After getting dressed I left my hair in natural waves and added on a layer of make-up. Making my eyes smoky. Walking out of the bedroom I saw Rose and Alice coming out of their rooms, still in their pyjamas.

"Hey, the guys still asleep?" I asked.

Rose and Alice looked at me curiously and then nodded their heads. I skipped across to Emmett's room and jumped on top of him.

He opened his eyes and laughed.

"WAKE UP!"

I ran out the room and into Jasper's. Jumping on his bed I screamed, "WAKE UP JASPER!"

He moaned and kicked me off the bed. I slapped the back of his head and ran to Edward's room. Rose and Alice were watching me doing my wake up calls, confusion written all over their faces. I sat on Edward and bounced on him.

"WAKE UP EDWARD!"

He opened his eyes and then looked at me. I realised that I was sat on him jumping up and down. Turning bright red, I hopped off his bed. Emmett was up and so was Edward. Jasper was being quite difficult.

I walked into his room once again and picked up the football near his door.

I screamed "JASPER CULLEN! GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT" and threw the football hitting him in the head. He picked it up and then sat up. I ran out of the room with him chasing me, threatening to throw the ball at my head. I ran behind Emmett and laughed as he took the ball off Jasper.

Jasper threw one last glare at me and then stalked off to get ready.

"Hey Bells, did I just save you?" Emmett said.

"Yep!" I said giving him a hug.

"Okay, well go make me a sandwich to repay me!" he said.

"Nah, I repaid you by giving you the hug. Make your own damn sandwich!" I shouted.

He glared at me for several seconds and then enveloped me in another bear hug, kissing my head and then walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella" Edward greeted me.

I guess I was just in a good mood. Because the next thing I know, I was hugging him too. He paused and then hugged me back.

"Hey Edward! I've repaid you now as well by hugging you! So if you want a sandwich you will have to do it yourself" I said.

He laughed and then nodded.

"Oh and Edward, I'm sorry about calling you a pompous idiot."

He kissed the top of my hair before heading to the kitchen.

"I would have settled for a hug, but after this morning's stunt, I'd prefer you to go make me a sandwich" Jasper said smiling. I groaned and headed to the kitchen.

Rose and Alice looked absolutely shell shocked after seeing all this and couldn't put words together.

"Rose, Alice. I'm being nice because last night I made Emmett some sandwiches because I felt bad that he couldn't eat. I'd hate for that to have been my dare. So anyway, I went in his room at 1am with some sandwiches. I decided to make him some before I went for a run. Seeing me he decided he would join me because he didn't want me going alone. The next thing I know, all three of them are dressed and calling themselves my 'protectors'. They were too stubborn and so I let them come with me. I then told them I would find a way to make it up to them so I did" I explained.

"Oh and now me and Bella are like closer than ever! Which means double trouble!" Emmett added.

They nodded their heads and I handed Jasper his sandwich. He smiled and said, "Thanks, your debt is now repaid."

I laughed in response.

"So are we all friends now? Rose, Alice are you okay with us, like Bella is?" Emmett asked them in a pleading tone. They looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Rose said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" Alice smiled.

Emmett brought them into a great big bear hug and we all laughed together. Jasper hugged them next and then Edward.

"Oh and guys? Do anything to piss us off and I won't talk to you for at least a month. Got it?" I asked them seriously. They nodded their heads and I smiled, satisfied.

I hugged Emmett one more time, then Jasper. And finally Edward. I inhaled deeply and his scent was staggering. He smelled so good. I shook my head and stepped away, smiling sheepishly.

"So anyone up for breakfast?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

"Me!" Emmett shouted.

"Bella, Emmett. You just ate like five minutes ago. You cannot be serious" Rose said.

"Emmett, would we joke about this kind of thing?" I asked.

"Nope!" he said, popping the 'p'.

"Exactly, now let's go!" I called as me and Emmett headed to the cafeteria.

I heard _"pigs" _being muttered behind us. I shot the group a glare and they all whistled innocently. Emmett linked arms with me and started skipping to the cafeteria. I laughed as I skipped along with him.

"You guys are embarrassing!" Rose hissed. We just shrugged and continued to skip, linking arms. He started to sing and I sang along with him, receiving laughs from everyone we passed. Me and Emmett came up with a plan to embarrass our friends even more and hung back as they got a table.

We waited for our friends and everyone to be seated before we entered the cafeteria. We swung the doors for dramatic effect.

"May we have your attention please! We are dedicating this performance to Rosalie Swan, Alice Swan, Edward Cullen and Jasper Cullen!" Emmett boomed over the cafeteria which immediately fell silent.

* * *

**Oooo what's the performance gonna be? Guess you will have to review and find out! Muahahahaha :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

_We looked at each other and then began to sing. Emmett using a voice a level deeper than his own, whilst I used a high fake voice._

_Bella/**Emmett**_

_**Hi Barbie! **(Emmett waved goofily)_

_Hi Ken! (I waved back enthusiastically)_

_**You wanna go for a ride? **(Emmett began waggling his eyebrows, of course)_

_Sure, Ken! _

**_Jump in!_**

_Ha ha ha ha! (I covered my mouth and pretended to giggle beyond control)_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_We danced towards each other, weaving between all the tables. Emmett winking and pointing at everyone he walks past._

**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party _**

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie (This line kind of reminds me of Alice when she decides to play Bella Barbie, I caught Alice's eye and smiled)  
_**_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky _**

_Emmett danced explicitly to the last line, showing exactly what he meant._

_You can touch, you can play (Pointing at Emmett)  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **ha ha ha, yeah  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **ha ha ha, yeah  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees (I sank to my knees and then rose again)  
_**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **ha ha ha, yeah  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **ha ha ha, yeah  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **ha ha ha, yeah  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **ha ha ha, yeah  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **oooh, oooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun! 

**_Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! _**

_Oh, I love you Ken! _

_I ran over to Emmett and gave him a big hug on the last line._

_Everyone burst into laughter and me and Emmett smirked at them all._

_"Thank you! Have a good day! Remember who we dedicated the song for, I'm sure they loved it! We will be sure to give you another performance in the future" I screamed._

_We walked over to the breakfast queue and I grabbed some bacon and eggs. Emmett got the same and then we sat down at the table with our friends who were looking at us through narrowed eyes._

_Rose and Alice slapped the back of my head and Edward and Jasper slapped Emmett's._

_"Well that was rude of you!" I huffed._

_"Yeah, we dedicated a song to you!" Emmett said._

_The four of them looked at each other, nodded, and then slapped us again._

_"Why would you embarrass yourselves like that?" Jasper asked._

_I feigned hurt. "Are you insulting our mad skills? Besides, it was fun."_

_"Okay then. Why would you embarrass us like that?" Edward asked._

_"You called us pigs" Emmett answered simply._

_"So you embarrassed us in front of the whole school?" Rose screeched._

_I nodded happily, shoved my remaining breakfast into my mouth, and ran away out of reach of the four angry people. Leaving Emmett to deal with their wrath._

_Before I knew it, it was Friday. The days passed in a blur and it took 2 days for everyone to forgive me and Emmett. They know how to hold grudges. I haven't seen Emmett with any girls, he was keeping his word to me. He wasn't flaunting girls in our faces. He seemed to want to keep the friendship going strong. I think it also had to do the fact that he likes Rose, a lot. I knew he did but he actually came over to me and told me he liked my sister. He didn't want secrets between us seen as we were like brother and sister. _

_I'd seen Edward and Jasper with a few girls now and again, I tried not to get angry when I saw them with different girls on the same day. I just really hated the way the used them and then moved on. It was disgusting. _

_The school day finished and I skipped to my room. I ran into Emmett's room and jumped on him._

_"Em, can I borrow your phone please?" I asked, batting my eyelashes._

_"Sure, here you go!"_

_"Thanks!"_

_I looked through the contacts and then pressed 'call'. They answered on the first ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Esme! It's Bella, one of the girls who share the dorm with your sons."_

_"Oh hello dear! Is everything okay?"_

_"Oh yes, I was just wondering if you're still up for dinner tonight?"_

_"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. How's everything with the boys?"_

_"Well, Emmett's doing great. We're exactly the same, it's freaky and now he thinks of me as his sister. And he likes my sister Rose, one of the other girls."_

_"Oh that's great!"_

_"Yeah, he was great. He came and told me that he liked her, I knew already of course but it was still a nice thing for him to do."_

_"Yes it was. You girls have changed him already. What about Edward and Jasper?"_

_"I still see them with different girls a lot, still. But it's not like I can demand them not to. It's their life. It just annoys me, you know?"_

_"Yes dear, I understand completely. Maybe we can discuss this more at dinner? I'm dying to meet you girls!"_

_"Yeah sure! La Bella Italia at 6pm, right?"_

_"Yeah, see you there honey!"_

_"See you!"_

_I hung up the phone and went back into Emmett's room._

_"Here you go!" I threw the phone back to him._

_"Who was you talking to?"_

_"Your mother. I was making sure she was still up for dinner," I said._

_He looked at me and I sat down at the side of him._

_"Hey, I told her how much you've changed and how proud she should be of you. And trust me, she sounded pretty damn proud!" I said, grabbing his hand in reassurance._

_"Thanks Bells, you're the best!" he boomed, hugging me tightly._

_I laughed and headed into Alice's room. Rose and Alice sat there, playing on their phones._

_"I hope you've not forgotten about tonight!" I said disapprovingly._

_"Tonight?" Rose asked._

_"Well, I've just got off the phone with Esme. I'm still meeting her at 6pm. Are you coming?" I asked._

_Alice jumped up squealing. Then she looked at the time._

_"We need to start getting ready, fast! It's already 3:30pm!"_

_She ordered us to go shower whilst she picked out or clothes. I left my bathroom and blow dried my hair into its natural waves. On my bed lay a beautiful violet dress with ruffles coming from the waist down. It showed quite a bit of cleavage at the front. I slipped it on and admired myself in the mirror._

_Not bad Bella. Not bad._

_I put on the heels that matched and went over to my make up. I made my eyes smoky blue and added a clear lip gloss. Once I was satisfied, I walked out of the room. Alice and Rose were still getting ready so I leant against the kitchen counter waiting. Someone entered the kitchen and I turned around to face Emmett, Jasper and Edward all staring at me._

_I shifted uncomfortably._

_"Guys, can you please not stare? You're freaking me out" I said._

_Emmett chuckled and walked over to me. He kissed my head and gave me a one armed hug. "You look great Bells" he chuckled._

_"Thanks Em, means a lot" I replied smiling._

_"Yeah, Bella you look hot! Definitely model material" Jasper said._

_I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. Rose and Alice came out of their rooms then and Emmett and Jasper froze. _

_Rose had on a strapless red dress with a neck line that plunged to her waist and clung to every curve. That was a model's body. She had red heels with black straps and her hair was curled gently.  
Alice wore a light pink dress that came out in soft ruffles but stopped mid thigh, making her legs look longer. And effectively making our pixie Alice look taller. She had on pink heels to match. _

_They both looked great and Emmett and Jasper were showering them with compliments. I noticed Edward was still looking at me and I began to go a deep shade of red. Just as I was walking out of the kitchen, a hand snaked out and grabbed my arm. I looked up into brilliant green eyes. If I stared much longer I was going to get lost in them. He flashed a crooked grin and leant down to whisper in my ear._

_"You look breathtaking Bella."_

_I smiled at him and gave him a small hug, drinking in his scent. I walked out into the living room to everyone else._

_"Hey girls, you look great!" I said to my sisters._

_"You too Bella!" They shouted._

_"So where are you girls going?" Jasper asked._

_"To see our mother" Emmett answered before us._

_Edward and Jasper's mouths dropped open and they looked at us._

_"I thought that was a joke?" Edward asked nervously._

_"Nope! I rang her off Emmett's phone earlier" I said happily._

_They looked at Emmett like he had betrayed them._

_"Hey! Don't blame Em! He didn't know why I was using his phone until after I used it" I said defiantly._

_"Wait, you dressed up like that to go to some restaurant with our mother?" Jasper asked._

_We nodded our heads._

_"I wonder how you dress when you're going on a date then" he mumbled._

_"Smokin' hot baby!" me and my sisters said together._

_"Emmett, do you think you could give us a ride to the restaurant? We haven't been to buy our cars yet and Alice's still hasn't arrived" Rose asked._

_"Sure no problem! See you later dudes" Emmett called as he flew out of the door, us following close behind._

_We climbed into the Jeep and with Emmett's eccentric driving, arrived 5 minutes later. He insisted he waited with us until his mother arrived. Rose and Alice was having a deep conversation about some shoes they had seen. I was chasing after Emmett around the restaurant in heels, after he told everyone that entered the restaurant there would be no food left once I entered the building._

_"Emmett Cullen! What have you done to make this young lady want to kill you?" a woman's voice came from behind us. She had long caramel hair with warm honey eyes, much like Emmett's. She looked to be in her early 30's. A very expensive black dress hugged her body._

_"Mummy!" Emmett shrieked before running into her arms._

_"He just told everyone entering the restaurant that I plan on eating the entire contents of the kitchen. So, you're Esme?" I asked politely._

_"Yes dear, I'm guessing you're Bella?"_

_I nodded and she stepped forward, surprising me by giving me a hug. She then walked over to Alice and Rose._

_"Hello, you're Bella's sisters?"_

_They nodded and she hugged them both too._

_"I'm Alice. May I say Esme, you know how to dress!" Alice squealed, admiring the dress._

_"I'm Rose. There's no way you are a mother of three!" Rose said._

_Esme chuckled._

_"Would you girls mind if I asked Emmett to join us?" she asked._

_"You don't even need to ask. He's your son of course we wouldn't mind!" I said._

_"Emmett?" Esme turned to her son. He looked at us unsure._

_"Em, you know you're going to say yes. It's a chance to eat, you could never deny it" I said, laughing._

_He glared at me playfully and nodded his head. After showing us to our table, the waiter left with our orders after obnoxiously flirting with me. I shuddered just thinking about it._

_"Bella, that waiter was flirting with you" Alice said, waggling her eyebrows._

_"Ew, definitely not thanks" I scrunched up my face in disgust._

_I took a sip of my water just as Emmett spoke._

_"Yeah, she's got her eyes on our Eddie anyway."_

_I sprayed my water over the table._

_"W-what?" My voice shook slightly. Esme just watched, amused. Rose and Alice were watching, trying to stifle their oh-so-obvious amusement._

_"You know you want him."_

_"Emmett! Your mother is sitting right there" I whispered._

_"I know. But you didn't deny it" he said._

_"Well I'll deny it now. I do not want him!" I yelled._

_"You don't want who?" a voice asked. I only later realised it wasn't anyone I was sat with._

_"Edward!" I said sighing. And then it clicked. That was Jasper's voice._

_I noticed Rose and Alice had gone wide-eyed, staring behind me. Esme was giggling softly. Emmett turned slowly and then barked out a laugh. Standing not two feet away was Jasper and Edward. Jasper laughing and Edward smiling that crooked smile._

_"Crap, crap and double crap!" I groaned._

_Everyone laughed and they both took a seat._

_This may be awkward._

_

* * *

_

**We get to hear child stories next, courtesy of Esme :) Review please! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for the awesome reviews! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

"Hey mum! We realised Emmett hadn't returned and guessed he was staying here to eat. We thought we would join you," Edward stated.

"Great! So girls, what do you want to talk about?" Esme asked.

"Well, we could always start with embarrassing stories from their childhood" I suggested.

The boys narrowed their eyes at me and sent pleading looks to their mother. She laughed before turning to us.

"Hmm…where to start? Did Emmett ever tell you about the time with his goldfish?"

"Nope" Alice said, popping the 'p'.

"Carlisle and myself bought Emmett a goldfish for his birthday. He was so happy and then he said the goldfish was pulling mean faces. And just staring at him. So he decided to try and drown it, for ten minutes straight. And then he got annoyed because it wasn't drowning and demanded we remove it from the property" Esme finished in a laugh.

Emmett groaned and glared at us all whilst we were clutching our sides. I was laughing so much it was painful.

"How…old…was…he?" Rose choked out.

"13!" Esme chuckled. Another round of laughter went around the table and the surrounding people were staring at us. Emmett sunk back in his seat.

"Oh and let's not forget about the time Jasper convinced Edward that ketchup makes you live longer if you bathe in it! I came home one day and found Edward in the bathtub full of ketchup. It took days for the stench to finally go." Emmett joined in the laughter this time, at Edward's humiliation.

"And then there was the time that Jasper woke up thinking he was a girl. His brothers had stuffed a bra and tied it to him, when he woke up he started screaming the house down saying he had grown boobs overnight! He even went to school wearing the bra, he was that convinced!" Jasper turned beetroot red and smiled sheepishly.

The following hour was just embarrassment after embarrassment. Emmett mostly aimed them at me. I was particularly annoyed when he mentioned the "BSG" and explained to his mother what I had nick named his brother. I must have turned as red as a tomato. The night finally ended and we said our goodbyes to Esme, promising to meet up again soon.

"Alright ladies! Pick a car to drive home in." Emmett boomed.

"What have you got?" I asked curiously.

"Well there's my awesome jeep, Jasper's maroon BMW and Edward's silver Volvo."

"Hmm. Sorry Jasper but I hate maroon so I'll pass on your car. The jeep's loud but comfy and Volvo? Isn't that a bit girly?" I asked Edward. Emmett laughed and headed to his jeep with Rose trailing behind. Jasper and Alice managed to get to the BMW without us even realising.

"Hey! No way. My Volvo's all man. Like me" Edward defended his car.

"Uh huh. Whatever, so guys-" I started and then looked around.

"Edward, they left us. Look's like I'm taking the girl mobile!" I sighed.

"Don't insult my car, I'm your ride home!"

"Well fine, I'll walk. Seeya!" I called as I began walking.

Two strong arms snaked around my waist. His breath was tickling my neck.

"Do you really think I would let you walk home? Alone? In the dark?" he whispered.

I shuddered involuntary and took a deep breath. He led me over to the passenger side and opened the car door for me.

"Always the gentleman, huh?" I asked, sliding in. He chuckled and walked around the car.

Arriving at school, we made our way to the dorm to find them all circled around the television. I walked over to the telly and switched it off, causing Emmett to groan.

"That was not polite, you know. You could have at least said you were leaving" I glared at them.

"We thought you two needed to bond more" Emmett smiled.

I snorted and rolled my eyes before taking a seat on the empty couch. Edward sat beside me, I could smell him from here. It was intoxicating.

"Oh guys! Let's play a game!" Jasper yelled. Everyone gave him a puzzled glance and he shrugged.

"How about I've Never?" Rose suggested.

Emmett looked at her adoringly, and then nodded along with everyone else.

I left them and entered the kitchen, grabbing some shot glasses and alcohol.

"If we're gonna play we may as well play right" I said, lifting the alcohol.

"Great! I'll go first. I've never asked my dad for a condom" Rose said, earning a glare from me. I downed a shot and everyone was looking at me like I had two heads.

"What? We needed protection, he was the only other male in the house. The boy I was with was an idiot and didn't even bring one. Anyway my turn. I've never ran naked through school" I said. Alice narrowed her eyes and took a shot along with Emmett. Jasper's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Alice, didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett boomed.

"Bella over there, dared me." She grumbled.

"Your turn Alice."

"I've never gotten so drunk I walked into another person's house and got into bed with their 19 year old son."

Rose growled before drinking. I laughed remembering the time. She had gone into our neighbours house and thought it was her bed she was getting in to. The 19 year old boy was definitely surprised.

"My turn!" Emmett shouted. "I've never pole danced at a club."

Jasper slapped Emmett and took a drink. We looked at Jasper and he just shrugged and pointed to the alcohol. Indicating he was drunk when he pole danced.

"I've never walked in on my parents having sex" Jasper said.

Edward grimaced, as did I. We both took a shot.

"Guys, there's no way I'm explaining that one to you. It's my parents" I said, disgustedly.

Edward agreed and everyone nodded, obviously not wanting to hear about their parents personal lives.

"I've never stripped for a 60 year old woman" Edward said. Emmett drank and looked at our horror struck faces.

"Dude, you know I was drunk! And she looked surprisingly young for her age" Emmett cried.

We laughed and finished the Vodka. We was all pretty damn drunk. A drunk Bella is not a good thing.

"So Rosie, want to make-out?" Emmett burped, making kissy faces.

"No! Bella and Alice are in the room, shhh. We're not supposed to like you" Rose giggled.

"Aliceee! Have you seen my shirt? It looks like yours but different?" Jasper slurred.

"Oooo, I'll go look! Wait…I found it!" she squealed.

"Well where is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I think you're wearing it" she gasped before laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God! You are so right! This is my shirt…" he looked down in wonder.

I collapsed onto the couch with Edward, resting my feet in his lap.

"You…yeah you! Edward, you got a pretty face!" I giggled.

"Really? What's so pretty 'bout it?" he slurred.

"Hmm…your eyes their so green! And your jaw and your cheeks and your chin and your ears and your nose and your EVERYTHING!" I shrieked.

"I think the same bout you, hot stuff! Maybe we should get together sometime…"

"Why not? I want to ride you…like the pony I've always wanted!" I giggled.

"Oooh Rosie! Will you do that to me?" Emmett squealed.

"Shhh! Their still in the room but Y-E-S!" Rose whispered.

"What about me?" Jasper asked, sulkily.

"I'll take care of you, Jazzy!" Alice called.

Jasper did a happy dance and then collapsed to the floor, snoring.

"Hey, Em! There's two of you!" I gasped.

"Really? Where?" He began to spin in circles.

"Right there! I'm gonna name you Thing 1 and Thing 2!" I said, right before falling into a heavy sleep.

The next morning, I awoke with a killer headache. I tried to get up but Emmett's legs were locked over my torso.

"Emmett, wake up you big lump!" I shouted, then immediately regretted it. My head was pounding.

He wasn't moving a muscle so I squeezed the back of his legs as hard as I could. He yelped and instead of moving, sat on my stomach.

"Emmett! Get off of me…cant…breathe…" I choked out. He looked down at me, confused.

"Don't…just…look…MOVE!" It was getting really hard to breathe now.

Emmett jumped up off of me and then helped me up, checking to make sure I was ok.

"Just get me some water and a damn pill for this headache" I said, a little sharper than intended. "Please." I added hastily.

He bounded off into the kitchen and returned moments later.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

Sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Edward, I took in my surroundings. The coffee table was tipped over, magazines spread on the ground. Pillows strewn across the floor. Empty shot glasses and a large Vodka bottle that had been drained dry. And 4 sleeping people. Rose was sprawled across a chair, Emmett gently waking her up.

Alice was lied on Jasper's chest, Jasper holding on to her. And Edward, he looked so peaceful. Vulnerable, even. I stroked a piece of hair out of his face before I even realised I was doing it. His eyelids fluttered open and I smiled at him. He flashed his crooked grin and then groaned, holding his head.

"Water and a pill?" I asked.

"Please" he smiled.

I went into the kitchen and brought out 4 bottles of water and some pills, giving them to Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Emmett already had some when he brought me mine. My headache was already lifting and I could think clearly again. My memory was fuzzy but I slowly started remembering parts. And then I froze. Edward noticed I had gone stiff.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Edward, do you remember what I said to you last night?" I asked horrified.

5 sets of eyes turned to me and then Edward looked at me slowly. He looked down, actually embarrassed. Then I laughed.

"Oh God, I just remembered. Rose and Alice told Emmett and Jasper they would do the same thing!"

"What?" Rose and Alice asked in unison.

"We told them we…would…ride them…like the ponies we've always wanted!" I said in between laughter.

They both went bright red and I just laughed even more.

"You said it to Edward as well, so why are you laughing so much?" Alice accused.

"It's just too…funny!" I was rolling around now.

"You've got a twisted sense of humour" Rose mumbled before stalking off to her bedroom. Alice followed soon after, to go shower.

That left me with three boys that were looking at me like I was a lunatic. Edward actually looked smug. I just rolled my eyes and went to my bedroom to begin my first Saturday at Landon Boarding School.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I have the next chapter written, but I want a couple of reviews before I update it, please! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I just want to clear something up. When I said that they already knew Carlisle and Esme they were very young at the time and they hadnt seen them in years. Thats why they introduced themselves. I just didnt want you to be confused. :)**

**I kinda love motorbikes! And these two motorbikes were gorgeous, seriously! I was pretty much drooling over them.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

Walking out of my bathroom, I spotted my outfit for today. Courtesy of Alice. There was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white halter top with a black belt just under the breast. To top it off, there was some killer black boots and a slick leather jacket. I decided to add my own touch and grabbed my sunglasses and some black bangle bracelets. As usual I left my hair down in waves, and had a light layer of makeup. I quickly sent a text to my sisters.

_**Guys, I'm going car shopping. Or maybe motorbike shopping - Bella**_

Clicking send I left my bedroom and grabbed my dorm key before walking out the door.

_I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard  
__You see the way he keeps me safe  
__With the treble and that bass  
I feel free enough to party hard  
This dress won't go to waste  
Feel like I own the place  
V.I.P to to be the boss  
You see the way these people stare  
Watching how I fling my hair  
I'm a dancefloor lover  
Baby there's no other  
Who do it like I do it yeah **( A/N My favourite song at the moment! I just love the beat of the music)**_

My message tone echoed in the hallway, I looked to my Iphone to see I had 2 messages from Rose and Alice.

_**Okay Bella, I'm going tomorrow if I get chance. See you soon! - Rose**_

_**I'm clothes shopping today, hopefully my car will arrive tomorrow and then we can all go somewhere suitable to shop! - Alice**_

Laughing silently, I wasn't aware of someone standing in the hallway and I walked straight into them. Falling flat on my ass. I was slightly pissed at the person for not seeing me and moving but it was my fault really, for not looking where I was walking. They offered me their hand which I took. I swept myself off and then looked up to see an amused Jasper.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" Jasper asked.

"Aren't you?" I growled.

"Touché."

"Now as fun as this is _Jazzy _I'm busy. I'll see you later though."

"Where you going?" suspicion laced his voice.

_God, do they think I'm evil and always plotting something?_

"Although it's none of your business, I am going buying myself a car or a motorbike. I'm thinking motorbike, especially because I'm rockin' the whole leather 'look'," I said fondly.

"Huh. I didn't peg you as the motorbike type" he mused.

"Yes well, there's a lot you still don't know about me."

"Mind if I tag along? I've been wanting to look for a new motorbike."

"Sure, I suppose. Let's go!" I shouted enthusiastically.

Grabbing his arm I dragged him to the elevator and hurriedly clicked the button.

Jasper was watching me with an amused expression. I can't really blame him because I'm practically bouncing up and down in the elevator. Motorbikes and cars just brighten my day. I love the sense of freedom when your on a motorbike, you aren't confined in a small space and it's just a great thrill. Luckily it wasn't far to go so we walked to the car dealership and arrived in less than 10 minutes.

Scoping around, a few cars caught my eye. There was an absolutely gorgeous Subaru WRX STI. It had a black alcantara trim and a black center console with red stitching. The windows were tinted, allowing privacy. The price was £34,995. Easily affordable. One of the advantages of having a kick ass lawyer for a mother.

Jasper just breezed through the cars. His heart was set on a motorbike, as was mine. But if I couldn't find the perfect motorbike, then this Subaru was going to be mine.

"Let's go find some motorbikes!" I squealed, earning curious glances from the workers.

"Hell to the YEAH!" Jasper pretty much dragged me to the place down the street with all the motorbikes. We split up once we arrived and arranged to meet back up in 20 minutes, after inspecting all the motorbikes. It was hard to contain my excitement, I think Alice was wearing off on me. People watched me as I sprinted from bike to bike. Some were muttering about a boy acting exactly like I was at the other end of the store.

_Must be Jasper. We're acting like it's Christmas!_

My eyes zeroed in on a bike in the corner. It belonged on a pedestal. The 2009 Kawasaki Z750. With a black and lime green colour scheme. My heart soared just looking at it. It was a lot cheaper than the Subaru, pricing at £5445. Most definitely affordable, and most definitely mine. I stood in front of the bike, guarding it from other customers. Searching the crowd my eyes fell on a man wearing the shops uniform. There was no way I was leaving this bike, so I did the only thing I could think of.

Flailing my eyes like a mad woman, I shouted to the man.

"YO! DUDE, OVER HERE!"

He looked at me, unsure and then approached cautiously.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" he asked.

"No, I want to buy this insanely awesome bike, right now!" I stated. Adding "please" as an after thought.

"Right away ma'am, if you will just come with me this way" he made a move to walk away and I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"No way am I leaving this bike. It's staying in my sight at all times, I am NOT going to risk it being taken away. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I w-will be one moment" he stuttered, before scurrying off into an office.

Jasper was staring at me, fighting a smile. He nodded to me before continuing his search.

"Hello, my name is Steve. I am sorry to say that this bike is out of stock. We can have another in 2 weeks time" the man said. I noticed his eyes raking over my body and I suppressed a shudder. Seriously, he's like 50.

Stepping closer to the man, I stared him down.

"I am not willing to wait 2 weeks. What about this bike, can't I have this one?" I asked, with a hint of anger.

"That bike is for display."

"I don't care. Name your price. I need this bike!" I growled.

"I suppose we could let you have this one. The price will be considerably higher though, because we will need to buy a replacement." He looked at me, waiting for me to back down.

"I said name your price! You're pissing off the wrong person, old man." I warned him, taking another step forward.

Fear flashed in his eyes and I cheered inwardly.

"£12,000. Are you sure you can afford it?" he asked, once again looking me over.

"Oh yes." I answered smugly before taking out a wad of cash that I had withdrew from the bank. His eyes widened and then he called some workers over to surrender the bike over to me.

"You wouldn't happen to have a matching helmet now, would you?" I asked.

"Do we?" Steve questioned, turning to the employee. He nodded his head vigorously before running to the over side of the store. A minute later he returned with an awesome helmet, black with strips of green shooting in different directions. I nodded my head, pleased, and the man sighed in relief.

I smiled warmly at him, taking the helmet and tucking it neatly under my arm.

"How much?" I said, returning my attention to Steve.

"No need to pay for the helmet. Consider it a gift" he said, winking.

I puked a little in my mouth, I swear. This man was revolting. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I said my goodbyes. Motioning to the workers, they followed me outside with the bike. Once they left, I did a little happy dance and began appraising the bike. It was bloody perfect! A cough sounded from behind me and Jasper was watching me, shaking with laughter.

_Looks like he witnessed the happy dance then._

At the side of him was a Honda CBR600RR. The paint job was amazing. Mostly black with a splash of white, with ice electric blue especially in the wheels. I nodded in approval, it was definitely Jasper's kind of bike. In his hands he held a helmet with the same colour scheme.

"How much did you pay?" I asked curiously.

"£10,000, you?"

"£12,000. I had the feeling they didn't want me to have it. But I was adamant, of course" I said slyly.

He turned and began to climb onto the bike. An idea hit me.

"Jasper, you know what we need?"

"What?" he asked puzzled.

A grin spread across my face.

"We need some leathers! To wear when we're on our motorbikes."

He shrugged and I climbed onto my bike, revving it. Jasper revved his bike challengingly and we sped off to the store that sold leather clothes, made for motorbikes.

They had green and black leather jackets but they looked to 'manly'. So I went with a black leather body suit that hugged my body tightly. I bought a green backpack and put my previous clothes inside, before placing it on my back. There was no way I was riding this bike home without wearing the leather body suit. Pulling down the zip, I allowed a bit of cleavage to be shown, just to make the boys swoon.

Jasper bought a blue and black jacket with white patches and matching leather pants. He had the same idea as me and decided to ride home in the leathers. Tucking his clothes into his new backpack he straddled his bike, signalling me to take the lead back to school.

_If he's checking me out and crashes it's his own fault! _

I put my helmet back on and sped off, Jasper following close behind.

Turning into the school, I noticed a lot of people in the parking lot, probably heading out of campus to go to lunch. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward were there, leaning on Emmett's jeep. Revving my engine loudly, I pulled up at the side of them, removing my helmet. Jasper did the same. We smiled broadly as a crowd gathered, whispering amongst themselves whilst our friends stared at us in shock. Edward's gaze was fixed on my chest and I coughed loudly but apparently my breasts were too interesting to look away from.

Alice snapped out of it first.

"Jasper! You bought a death machine?" she asked, shocked.

"It is not a death machine, and what about Bella, she bought one too!" he said, trying to turn this around on me.

"Yeah but we expect this from her! She had one back in Forks. But I never knew you liked to risk your life" she huffed.

"Oh cut him a break Alice. It's his life and I think we look pretty damn good!" I cut in, going to Jasper's defence.

Alice shot me a glare and mumbled something along the lines of, "Endanger my crush's life".

Barking a laugh, I turned off the engine to the bike, removed the keys and climbed off. It was surprisingly comfy in leather and I stretched my body. Frantic whispers ensued.

Looking down I realised the zip had slid open a little more, revealing more of my breasts. Edward was transfixed on my chest and I had to stifle a giggle. Emmett was waving his hand in front of Edward's face but it failed to do much. There was a slight bulge forming in his pants and I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Zipping up the leather suit all the way, I heard moans from the forgotten crowd around us.

"Perverts" I mumbled. The crowd dispersed after that.

"Edward, will you please remove your gaze from my body before I slap you?" I said sweetly.

Emmett guffawed and Edward looked away sheepishly. A slight blush spreading across his features. Rose burst into hysterical laughter and I eyed her warily. She noticed and her eyes flicked to Edward's "little problem" causing a giggle to escape my mouth. The gang just looked at us and we shook our heads, denying telling them. Which caused Emmett to sulk. Alice was still eyeing Jasper's bike with distaste.

"Why can't you two be normal and buy cars like everyone else?" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Because, we rock! And these babies could beat your little cars with ease. Our bikes are speed demons!" Jasper shouted enthusiastically, with me nodding in agreement.

Emmett and Jasper got into an argument about whether or not motorbikes would win his jeep in a race. By the looks of it, Rose was filling Alice in on Edwards "problem" and Alice was giggling uncontrollably. He was looking at me, smiling smugly. It pissed me off. It was like he was proud of being caught looking at my chest. I winked at the girls who watched me carefully as I approached Edward, swaying my hips.

Leaning in, I whispered in his ear. "You might want to take care of the little problem in your pants before anyone else notices."

His eyes widened and he looked at me. He lifted his eyebrows, leaning close to me.

"You offering to help?" he asked. His breath washed over me and I felt myself losing focus. I quickly regained my composure and scoffed.

"Not likely. Go take a cold shower."

I left him there and made my way to the dorm room.

* * *

**It might take me a little longer to update because I was always ahead and had the next chapter already written but now I have to write it first. **

**REVIEW and I'll try to add two more chapters by Wednesday! x**


	15. Chapter 15

__

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm a day late. The laptop charger broke and I couldn't get to another computer. :'(**

**But I promised you two chapters and I have just wrote this one up and I'm now writing the next one. It should be up soon! I'm acting like a maniac trying to get these chapters done haha :) **

**It's night over here in England but don't worry! I only go bed at 7am anyway, I'm a night person LOL so I have hours to write the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

* * *

The next morning, I didn't awake to the normal beeping of the alarm clock. No, I awoke to an extremely hyper Alice.

"BELLA! My Porsche is here! And Rose has just been and bought a new car. We need to go shopping. NOW."

Grumbling, I covered my head with my pillow. Of course this caused her to start threatening me and insulting me. I could have sworn I heard her growl at me. Actually growl, like an animal. I heard her leave the room and I sighed in contempt. I was just drifting back to sleep when I was ripped away from my bed and hauled into the bathroom.

"Alice says take a shower" Emmett said cheerily.

"Emmett! What did you ruin my sleep for?" I snarled.

"She threatened my jeep, sorry sis!" He ran out of the room, leaving me to mumble complaints to myself.

I hopped in the shower, letting the warm water relax my muscles. There's nothing like a nice shower to calm you down. After leaving the bathroom I caught sight of the time. 7:30am! It's a Sunday, why the hell did Alice wake me up so early?

_Stupid shopaholic sister. _

Alice had picked out a dress for me to wear today. But because she woke me up so early, I'm going to wear what I want. Plus, I'm going shopping on my motorbike and I now have an obsession with leather clothing. Searching through my closet, I found a white tank top and some black leather pants with a matching jacket that stopped just above the belly button. I also picked some knee high boots with tassels on the sides. After blow drying my hair, I straightened it and curled it at the ends. My make up was smoky and dangerous. Pleased with myself, I walked out of the room. Only to come face to face with an angry Alice.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm a big girl, I can pick my own clothes. And I'm not wearing a dress on a motorbike."

"Motorbike? You aren't going shopping on your motorbike!"

"Yes I am." I answered simply, stepping around her.

Rose and Emmett were sat together on the couch, watching Family Guy. Jasper and Edward were arguing over who gets to eat the last cupcake. Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the free couch.

I snorted. "She's making you all go too, huh?"

"Yep" Rose said, popping the 'p'.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why do you not want to go shopping with Alice?" Emmett asked.

"You've never been shopping with Alice. You will understand soon" I sighed.

Rose giggled. "Bella, you love shopping."

"Not with Alice, the girl's insane!" I whispered.

The guys gulped as Alice entered the room.

"Right everyone. The mall opens in an hour, let's move!" she ordered.

We filed out of the room and headed to the car park.

"Alice, if it only opens in an hour, why the hell are we going so early?" Edward asked.

"It's better not to ask" Rose said, before Alice could start her lecture.

Alice skipped over to her canary yellow Porsche and jumped in, motioning for Jasper to join her. He looked towards me in terror at the sight of the yellow car, and I shrugged.

Rose headed to a shiny, red BMW. She cast a glance towards me and I smiled in approval. Emmett went to his jeep which left me and Edward, still stood in the car park.

He headed over to his Volvo and I started my motorbike. I noticed that Edward still hadn't started his car and I looked at him questioningly. He got out and looked under the hood. After 10 minutes, he tried to start it again. No luck. I took off my helmet as he approached.

"Problem?"

"I don't know what's wrong with it" he said, annoyed.

I tossed him my helmet.

"Rose will take a look later, here you can ride with me."

He climbed onto the bike and wrapped his arms around my waist. It didn't bother me at all, I felt comfortable in his embrace. The ride was silent, apart from several men beeping their horns at me. Edward stiffened as a couple of men even shouted out rude suggestions, to which I responded by flipping them off. I could feel Edward shaking with laughter. We arrived at the mall and everyone was waiting for us. Emmett and Jasper were laughing. Rose and Alice shared a knowing look. I narrowed my eyes at them.

_Rose wouldn't have tampered with his car, would she? _

Glaring at them, I climbed off the motorbike and stomped up to them. Dragging them out of earshot I turned on Rose.

"You!" I hissed. "You tampered with his car."

Her eyes widened and she quickly covered it, acting innocent.

I rounded on Alice. "And you! You were obviously the mastermind. You always have something up your sleeve. And whatever game you're playing, I'm not!"

The mall was open now and I walked ahead, to angry to stay near them.

_What on Earth is she planning? Why would they go out of their way to get me and Edward on a bike together? Unless that's what they want, us together. But why?_

My sister's caught up to me. Looking nervously from my face to my clenched fists.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I have no clue why you want me and Edward together, but it's not going to happen!" I whisper-yelled. Their eyebrows shot up into their hair and I knew I had caught them out.

"Well she always was the clever one." Rose laughed.

"Bella, let us explain-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"No. Just know this dear sisters, you have started war."

"War?" Alice squealed.

"Prank war."

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me with horror struck expressions.

_Ah, yes. They remember the last prank war. _

I smiled evilly and Rose's hands flew up to her hair whilst Alice looked at her skin.

Last prank war involved Rose's shampoo being replaced with green hair dye and Alice's body wash with purple dye. Poor Alice had to walk around school with purple skin, next to a green haired Rose. Whilst I remained completely embarrassment-free. They knew there was no way I would back down from a war once I had declared it and I smiled victorious.

_Oh sisters, you have no idea what you have gotten yourselves in to. This is going to be great!_

"Girls, why do you look so scared? And why is Bella grinning like an evil maniac?" Emmett asked, after the boys finally caught up to us.

"Because she is one" Alice whispered.

"She's declared war" Rose added.

"War?" Jasper asked confused.

"You see boys, Rose and Alice have been toying with me. Something I'm not pleased about. And now it is a war. A prank war. The reason they look scared is because last time, Rose ended up with luminous green hair whilst Alice had purple skin" I explained, Alice and Rose winced at the mention of their misfortune.

"The best part is, we're older now. And I have much better pranks to pull" I warned, smirking.

Emmett's laughter echoed around the mall.

"Can we play?" he asked, hopeful.

"It's not a game Emmett. She can be truly frightening. Trust us, you don't want to be involved" Rose said.

"Now Rose, don't deprive him of his fun" I must have been grinning like the Cheshire cat now. Emmett bounced happily.

"Are both of you interested in joining in as well?" I asked Edward and Jasper.

They nodded their heads enthusiastically. Alice dropped her head into her hands and moaned.

"You don't know what you're getting yourselves in to" she said into her hands.

"Why don't you just back out then?" Jasper asked.

"We can't, she won't stop until she's satisfied that she has revenge."

Emmett clapped his hands together. "Sounds fun."

"All right, rules are as follows. Seen as theirs six of us, we shall have a partner, combine brain power. Heavens knows, Emmett needs it. You can't cause permanent harm or destruction of property. You _can_ use other people to help in your pranks. Yourself and your partner cannot join forces with another team, we are all enemies. Are we clear?" I asked.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air, Rose gave a sharp nod of understanding. Jasper smiled, Alice mumbled an 'okay' and Edward nodded.

"Right, partners. Let's see. Emmett and Alice are the main competition. So they will be separated to even the odds. Rose will go with Emmett to keep him in line and she's smart enough for the both of them. Alice is too hyper and Jasper has a calming effect on people. You two will go together. Which leaves me and Edward. I'm pretty sure he can convince me not to go berserk on you guys. I do have some rather insane ideas."

"Pranks start when we are back at school" Alice said, determined.

I nodded in agreement.

"But wait, we're going back to Forks for next week." Edward said.

"Oh yeah, well I guess we will have to wait." I sighed.

"NO! Come with us. There's plenty of room and our parents wouldn't mind. And the pranks can continue!" Emmett shouted, excited for the war.

"I don't know. We can't intrude" I said.

I hadn't noticed Jasper on the phone until he looked at us and smiled.

"Yeah mum, thanks! They're really happy to be spending next week with us. Their parents are in Paris, we don't want them to be alone" he said into the phone.

We gaped at him as he snapped the phone shut.

"There we go, it's sorted. You're coming home with us! And the pranks can continue" he said happily.

A smile spread across my face. I didn't expect Jasper to be the pranking type. Alice squealed and jumped into his arms. Rose and I looked at each other, smirking.

"Guys, I suggest you buy supplies for your pranks whilst we're here. Come on, Edward. There's a great store right down here!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

We stopped outside a store called "Messy Mayhem". Skipping into the shop I headed straight down the aisles. Whipped cream, confetti, water balloons, regular balloons, rope, glue, water based washable paint, glitter, yarn, spray paint, string.

Edward and I grabbed as much as we could and headed to the front of the store to pay. It came to £43.50 and he insisted he pay.

_Stupid stubborn Edward acting like a gentleman._

We headed out of the store and met up with the others who eyed our bags like they were dangerous. Alice dragged us along in every shop and threw clothes at us that she insisted were "meant for us". Emmett and Rose quickly escaped to go shopping for prank supplies, Alice and Jasper soon followed. After Edward and I discussed many pranks that we could pull, the others returned.

Emmett let me put my clothes shopping in his jeep but I wouldn't let him take my prank supplies, because knowing Emmett he would peek. So Edward carried them on the back of the motorbike, it was pretty hilarious seeing him trying to balance the bags and hold on to me so he wouldn't fall off.

Upon arrival at school, I snatched my clothes bags from Emmett's jeep and then turned to face them all.

"The prank war begins!" I chuckled darkly, before dragging Edward up to the dorm and into my room.

"Now…what shall we do first?" Edward asked, smiling.

_This was gonna be the best prank war EVER!_

* * *

**The Pranks begin in the next chapter! They will do some that night and then continue them in Forks at the Cullen house! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE x**


	16. Chapter 16

**The pranks have begun! It's going to be switching points of views quite a lot because I'm showing their reactions and letting you see into their devious minds! And devious they are...**

**I have lots of pranks, so it should carry on for a few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

Edward and I were going to meet up again at 2am, once everyone was completely asleep.

Poor Emmett, sadly his jeep was the first target. Once 2am came around, I left my room as silently as possible.

Edward stood there, holding two flashlights and the supplies. I stealthily walked through the dorm, feeling like a ninja.

That is until I fell flat on my face. But I did fall _silently_, that has to count for something, right? Edward was holding his sides laughing _silently! _We must be damn good ninjas to stay silent through all of this.

I took his arm and dragged him out of the room before he blew our cover. Then I proceeded to make a gun shape with my hands and hum the Mission Impossible tune. Edward just watched me, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. I glared at him until he copied me and hummed along, smiling I led the way to the car park. Making sure to hide behind corners and point my gun everywhere.

We stopped once we reached Emmett's jeep, propping the flashlights so they illuminated the jeep. Luckily, Emmett had parked right under a street light. Edward lifted his head and our eyes met, I nodded at him and we picked up the water-based washable paint. Of course, we wouldn't tell Emmett he could easily just wash it off. Oh no, we would let him believe that he needed a new paint job. We had already discussed what we were going to do on the jeep and so we began our first prank.

**EMPOV**

I jumped out of bed the moment I heard voices in the dorm. It was 8:00am and we were headed to Forks at 7:00pm. Plenty of time to plan a few pranks. This should be easy, but Bella is supposed to be this prank expert. Maybe it would be a challenge after all.

_This prank war is going to be awesome!_

Edward and Bella were sat down on the couch, laughing together. I collapsed onto the chair across from them.

"What's so funny, guys?"

"Oh nothing Em, nothing at all" Bella said mischievously.

I was starting to get nervous.

_They can't have planned something already! Oh God, what if they've already done a prank? What if Rose is tied to a tree somewhere? _

"ROSE! I'll save you!" I shouted, jumping out of my chair.

"Emmett! What the hell are you going on about?" Rose huffed, from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing!" I shouted back, embarrassed.

Bella was leaning on Edward for support she was laughing that hard.

_She knows she's got me on edge. What has she done? Jasper! She got Jasper! My brother, my dear brother. What if she super glued him to a toilet seat?_

"Jasper! I'll help you! Just try not to move until I come back, okay?" I shouted.

"Emmett, I'm over here. What has gotten into you at all?" Jasper shouted from the table.

"It's nothing" I mumbled.

Bella looked towards me with a knowing look and grinned evilly.

"Yes dear Emmett, why did you think something has happened to Rose and Jasper? You're not _scared_ are you?"

"Hell no! But you! You have done something, my spider senses are tingling" I scowled.

_Oh spiders, Alice is terrified of spiders. Maybe I can make a prank out of that. _

"Spider senses? Really, Emmett?" Jasper asked, shaking his head.

"Hey! That girl is evil, I can sense it. Her and the boy, both of them are _not _kindred spirits" I defended myself.

Jasper rolled his eyes and I rose from my seat, never once taking my eyes off the two of them. Edward smiled creepily and Bella met my eyes, following my every step. I had to suppress a shudder.

_Damn them two are scary when they want to be._

"Emmett, come on. I want to go to the mechanics, my car is acting a little weird. Let's take your jeep" Rose shouted impatiently. Bella smirked and Edward laughed silently.

_Her car is acting weird? Those two. They have done something._

"Rosie, I think we should stay away from your car for a while. Something tells me there's a reason it's acting weird" I looked pointedly at Bella and Edward.

"Stop being silly, anyway I said we're taking your jeep so come on!"

I shrugged and walked out the dorm, following my Rosie. Even though she's not mine, I still call her that. We entered the car park and there was a group of people surrounding my jeep.

_No surprise there, it is pretty awesome._

Rose and I headed to the jeep and I smiled gloatingly. The crowd parted when I approached and I froze, causing Rose to walk into me.

"Damn it Emmett, what are you-"

She didn't finish her sentence because her eyes fell on my baby, my jeep.

_Those monsters! How could they? My jeep…_

I hadn't focused on the words yet, all I saw was pink all over my jeep. And then I read what it was those words said exactly.

'Emmett Cullen. All men call me if you're looking for a good time.

Sorry ladies, I'm off limits. I like strong beefy men!

Call me: 07869345212

Or email: Emmett~

I'll be waiting.'

I roared in outrage. The people scattered, so they should. Extremely loud laughter came from a building, and I turned to see Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward hanging their heads out of our dorm window.

"Bella, Edward you are so dead! I'll have my revenge, oh yes I will! You. Will. Pay." I threatened.

_Nobody touches my jeep and tells people I'm gay. They will NOT get away with this. Oh, I have plans for them two. Yes I do. Emmett Cullen is not to be messed with. They are going to be lucky to survive this prank war. _

"Emmett come on, I still need to go to the mechanics, get in!" Rose yelled, jumping in my jeep. My poor jeep. My poor pink jeep.

I was going to suggest taking her car but then I remembered that it's acting 'weird'. No way am I being pranked again so early. So I ignored the stares from my fellow pupils, who were no doubt questioning my sexuality, and climbed in the jeep. Today was going to be a long day.

What made matters worse, was that all through the day I was getting calls on my phone from very suggestive men. To which I explained as much as I could that I was NOT gay! Even when I was driving Rosie to the mechanics my phone was ringing like crazy. I answered it a few times and I could even see the gay men that were on the phone to me in their cars. I watched their faces as I told them I wasn't gay and they looked depressed.

_Huh, I'm even smoking hot to men! _

**RPOV**

_Okay, even I have to admit. That prank was hilarious. I'd never tell Emmett though, he would be mad at me. He's so upset about his jeep. _

I wonder what is wrong with my car. It's brand new. Bella and Edward won't have pranked me at the same time, that would be too much of a waste. She keeps her good pranks and saves them for when we're not expecting it. But that leaves Jasper and Alice. Alice isn't stupid enough to touch my car, but Jasper is.

And she will go along with anything Jasper does.

_If they've touched my car I will kill them! But Jasper's more of a motorbike person, and Alice doesn't know a thing about cars. No they won't have touched my baby…_

**EPOV**

Emmett's face was priceless! God, Bella has some great ideas. She's so smart, that's one of the many reasons I like her. I don't want to tell her though, in case she doesn't feel the same way. But spending so much time with her could lead to us being friends, and I'm okay with that.

These pranks are hilarious.

She is an evil mastermind. And I'm sure we will win this war. I've given my fair share of ideas and she seems to be pleased with them. Our next prank is one of mine. I can't wait. I wonder what is wrong with Rose's car though. It wasn't us and if it wasn't us then that leaves Alice and Jasper…

**BPOV**

_Yep, me and Edward are gonna pay for that. But it was so worth it! _

Poor Emmett, he had to actually drive the jeep too! I heard his phone was ringing constantly. I love pranks. I can't wait to put Edward's into action. I feel so comfortable around him lately, it's strange. And I know I will feel sad once these pranks are over and we aren't spending so much time together.

Alice and Jasper seem to be smiling a lot, I noticed they smiled when Rose mentioned _her _car. I wonder what they did…

**APOV**

Bella and Edward were brilliant! Targeting Emmett's jeep like that but now they have provoked him. I have no doubt him and Rose will get even.

_Ah, Rose. Poor Rose is going to get a surprise the next time she's in her car. It's quite funny how we all seem to have targeted their cars. _

Unfortunately that means they will also get back at me and Jasper. But we can handle it. Our prank is just too funny, but Rose is going to be furious.

_I swear Jasper is an evil genius…_

**JPOV**

I feel kind of sorry for Emmett. He loves that jeep! I'm glad I have a motorbike, it would be quite hard to write all that and for it to be clear enough to read.

_Well Emmett, that's what you get for buying a monster of a car. _

Mine and Alice's prank should be found out soon. Oh Alice, she tried to convince me this prank was a bad idea and Rose would murder me. But I got her to agree. She did tell me that Rose would unleash her 'wrath' onto us. I don't care though, it's completely worth it. She won't expect me to know anything about cars, I've never told her that I'm quite the expert myself. 

_Rose is going to get quite the surprise. And it will be funny to watch…_

_

* * *

_**Well there's the first prank! Alice's and Jasper's is next. REVIEW! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**This isn't one of my best chapters but I tried. It's getting harder to update now because I'm back at school soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

**JPOV**

Alice and I had set our prank up whilst Rose and Emmett were at the mechanics. We actually hadn't touched her car at that time and Emmett suspected that Bella and Edward were pranking her car. It really was just acting weird. But now it actually has been pranked and they will find out soon enough. Alice had tried to warn me a few more times as I was removing the vent covers to Rose's air conditioning but I managed to talk her into it. Again. I really don't understand why she is so scared of messing with Rose's car.

_Girls._

Of course in the end she had helped me fill the dashboard vents with the supplies. Making sure to crank the air to blow on full when she turned the air conditioning on. And Rose always has it on.

It was even greater when we found out that Emmett was going in Rose's car to the airport as well! Neither of them are going to be happy. To make the prank even better, we had poured a really disgusting perfume on the sunroof, and Emmett loves to have the sunroof open.

"Jazzy, this is gonna be so embarrassing for them! I feel kind of bad" Alice said.

We were sat in the dorm, bored. It was still another 3 hours before we had to go and we had been packed since the previous night, thanks to Alice.

"Don't feel bad, you know they're going to get us eventually anyway. We're just striking first" I said soothingly.

She sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am, you can't trust Emmett when it comes to pranks. He's probably already got one planned for us."

She just nodded and flicked through the channels on the TV. It was now 2 hours and 57 minutes until we had to leave. Damn it, hurry up already!

**APOV**

Finally! It's nearly time to go to Forks for the week, and my dear sister Rose and Emmett are taking her new BMW to the airport. Emmett's too embarrassed by his jeep after Bella and Edward's prank. Rose isn't particularly happy about leaving her car at the airport for a week but she reluctantly agreed. I snickered.

_Boy are they in for a surprise!_

We had to leave as late as possible so Rose and Emmett wouldn't have time to change or shower before we go. No way was our prank finishing that early. We wanted them embarrassed. It was my idea to add the perfume, so they would stand out more in a crowd at an airport. Not to mention on the plane.

We hauled my 7 suitcases and Jasper's one suitcase to the car park and loaded them into the Porsche.

_Hey, Jasper lives there so its obvious he wouldn't need to take a lot with him but I, on the other hand, do not live there. And believe it or not, I packed lightly. _

I turned to my friends.

"Alright guys, listen up! We now have one hour to get to the airport, so we need to leave now before it's too late."

Jasper tugged on my arm and dragged me to the car. I sent a quick text to Bella.

**Look at Rose and Emmett once she turns the air conditioning on, which should be any second now! - Alice**

I noticed Bella look at her phone and then at me curiously. She showed Edward the text and they both proceeded to look at the BMW. Rose started the car and began pressing buttons. As soon as she turned the air conditioning I broke into laughter at the sight of them both. Jasper followed in suit and I'm pretty sure Edward's car was actually shaking from the laughter. From what I could see, Rose was shaking in anger and Emmett was staring at himself. His eyes flicked to me and Jasper and then he did the thing, he probably shouldn't have. Instead of opening the window or door to talk to us, he opened the sun roof, probably to stick his head through and talk to us. As soon as he opened it a puddle of the most disgusting smelling perfume known to man, fell on them. Emmett's face twisted in disgust and Rose looked deadly. Her hair was soaked in the perfume and she looked ready to kill. I sank back in my seat and started the car.

_No way am I staying here any longer. She's going to attack me. Maybe even crash into me._

**EMPOV**

My Rosie started the car and then started fiddling with all these buttons. She says she was turning the air conditioning on like she always does. I shrugged and she clicked a button. The next thing I know, I'm covered in confetti and glitter. GLITTER! My skin's all shiny and the damn things won't come off. My eyes landed on Jasper and Alice who were laughing their heads off.

_Those two did this!_

Just as I was about to open the car door, I noticed a sun roof on the top of the car. Being too lazy to actually go out the car, I decided on sticking my head through the top instead.

_How was I supposed to know that it was a bad idea?_

As the sun roof opened a puddle of liquid fell on me and Rose. The smell was unbearable! It was revolting. I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be perfume.

_Who in their right mind would wear this? It smells like feet, bad breath and farts mixed together!_

The worst thing was that we couldn't do anything about it, we had a plane to catch. Rose looked absolutely murderous. She was currently glaring at Jasper and Alice. Alice must have seen her because she immediately started the car and drove off, Bella and Edward following behind them. Opening the windows, Rose began to drive the car to the airport. Which is full of people. Embarrassment, here we come!

**RPOV**

This is the worst day ever! I'm covered in glitter, confetti and now a stench so horrifying that people would think we're corpses. Alice and Jasper, how dare they! They actually had the nerve to touch my car _and _embarrass me in front of a airport full of people!

_Oh, they will pay for this. Just you wait dear sister, I'm going to take care of you and your little friend too!_

My hair is drenched in the pathetic excuse for a perfume. My clothes are damp and wrinkled and my car is going to smell for all eternity, which is a long time! I can't believe this. And now I have to see Emmett's parents. Worse, they have to be in a car with us. Oh this is terrible! They're going to think I don't know how to bathe or worse. They may actually think I chose this perfume. I probably smell like people who have been sprayed by skunks. I feel their pain now. Will I have to bathe in tomato juice to rid myself of this stench? Right now, I'm willing to try anything.

**BPOV**

Poor Rose and Em. People are going to think they're freaks. I had no idea what was going to happen when Alice sent me that text. But this was just hilarious. Rose and Emmett covered in glitter and confetti. I can see Emmett shining from here. And then he just had to go and open the sunroof. Something fell all over them, soaking them. I wonder what it was…

Alice and Jasper were laughing so much, I think they forgot how to breathe. Edward and me were actually shaking the car in our fits of laughter.

**EPOV**

Oh God, Emmett and glitter! With confetti sticking out of his hair. And Rose. She looked ready to commit a crime. Alice and Jasper would no doubt pay for that. I feel scared _for_ them. Of course Alice must have felt the same because she took off pretty quickly after receiving a frightening glare from a now dripping Rose. I had to follow them quickly or we would never get to the airport and Emmett and Rose might have taken the chance to drive behind Alice and knock her off the road.

**JPOV**

At the airport Alice was clinging on to my arm, standing slightly behind me. We were waiting for Edward and Bella to fetch their luggage over to us. We had arrived first and then they had arrived minutes later. Rose and Emmett were yet to be seen. We stood in a group, awaiting our missing siblings when a couple of teenagers walked past whispering.

"Did you smell that couple? I mean, the guy was hot but seriously, he stunk!" a girl said, holding her nose.

_I guess that means they've arrived. _

"Oh my God, can you guys smell that?" Bella asked, her face twisting.

"Yeah! What the hell is that?" Edward mumbled.

"That would be us!" Emmett bellowed.

Rose looked ready to pounce at Alice and me. Bella and Edward were trying to hold back laughter but failing miserably. Emmett glared at them but it didn't have the effect he wanted seen as he was shining and had confetti stuck to him.

_**Flight 214 to Port Angeles, boarding now.**_

"Well that's us, let's go!" Alice shouted, dragging me with her. She just wanted to get away before we were killed by our siblings.

Throughout the entire walk there was whispering and downright disgust coming from passer bys.

"_Eew, that is disgusting!" "Is that dude shining?" "Confetti? Must have been to a party." "Those people really need to shower!" "She may stink but she's hot!" "It's a shame he stinks, he's quite good looking."_

Once on the plane, people steered clear of Emmett and Rose. Even the stewardess. Alice and I sat as far from them as we could, in case they tried to become murderers on the plane. Bella and Edward politely stayed close to them but never once hid their laughter. Emmett was picking confetti out of Rose's hair whilst she was looking straight at us, smiling like a maniac.

_Uh oh, looks like Rose has thought of something. And I'm betting we're not gonna like it. _

* * *

_**I'll try to update as soon as possible. REVIEW! x**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been a while. School's back up and running. I just don't have the time to update as frequently. *Sigh* **

**But I shall try my very hardest! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Upon arrival at Port Angeles airport, Emmett and Rose were once again drawing an incredible amount of attention. I felt slightly sorry for them but I knew they would already be planning their payback. Unfortunately it was now aimed at all four of us, seen as we had all targeted them both. Rose never pulled huge, insanely awesome pranks. Oh no, she pulled the small but deadly annoying pranks that can just ruin your day in a matter of seconds. She tends to go for public embarrassment.

Esme and Carlisle were back at their house in Forks now, after staying in England for awhile at their other home. They had offered to come and pick us up from the airport so we wouldn't need to make our own way there.

Alice and Jasper were keeping their distance from Rose and Emmett, sneaking worried glances at them. Rose had been grinning like a psycho on the plane, she had thought of something and Alice was painfully aware of that. She was watching her back. Edward and I just kept our distance so people didn't think we were with the glittering people that smelled like death itself. I don't know where Alice found that perfume.

Edward suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the exit, motioning for the others to do the same. Esme and Carlisle stood close to the exit waiting for us. I laughed when I noticed Esme looking utterly confused and a little horrified. Carlisle's eyes widened and he fought to hide a smile. No doubt from seeing his most burly son in glitter. They both crinkled their noses when Rose and Emmett were in smelling distance. Near by people inched away, some tried to stay so they didn't appear rude but eventually the smell got to them.

"Do I want to know?" Carlisle asked, shaking his head.

"Probably not," Edward chuckled.

We followed them outside and to their cars. It was obvious we wouldn't all fit in one, but we didn't know how to separate ourselves.

"Okay Bella, Rose, Alice how about you ride with me and we can have a girls talk!" Esme said, smiling.

Rose scowled towards Alice who was hiding behind Jasper. I nodded my head and laughed at them.

"Sorry Esme, Alice and Rose have some problems at the moment but I'm sure they could put them aside to spend time with you!" I turned to my sisters and narrowed my eyes, silently scolding them.

They looked at their feet and nodded their heads.

"Oh and Emmett and Jasper are having the same problems" Edward added, choking on a laugh.

Alice looked reluctant to leave Jasper and by the look in his eyes, he felt the same. Emmett looked longingly at Rosalie, before heading over to Carlisle's black Mercedes. I exchanged a quick look with Edward, as much as I hated to admit it…I enjoyed his company.

_That's because you like him… _A voice sang in the back of my head.

_What? No I don't! _I argued with myself.

_Yes you do, it's so obvious. _

_Who are you to tell me who I like and don't?_

_Hello! I'm you, dumbass! _

_Well you're not a very nice part of me!_

_Seriously? _

_Yes. _

_Wow…you're quite defensive._

_I have all the reason to be._

_Is that because of your adoration of Edward?_

_Yea-Wait.. No!_

_Too late! You said you like him…Muahahaha!_

I shook my head, realising I was having an argument with myself. The annoying voice in my mind faded and I was seriously questioning my sanity. How many people do you know that have inward battles with their self? I must be losing my mind. Do I seriously like Edward? I don't think I do…

We hit the road and Esme rolled down the windows to the car, letting the fresh air eradicate the vile perfume.

"So Rose, what has gotten you into a foul mood?" Esme asked.

"Alice over there, and her little crush Jasper, pulled a very nasty prank on me and Emmett. I'm sure you have noticed the confetti, glitter and repulsive smell?" Rose stated.

"Well honey, it's kind of hard to miss. I smelled you both before I saw you" Esme said gently.

I burst into laughter, earning a scowl from Rose.

"So Alice, you like my Jasper?" Esme asked, curiously.

"Erm…no…maybe…I don't know?" It came out as a more of a question.

We all looked at her, smiling. Alice started to turn red and tried to throw the topic off her by shouting, "Rose likes Emmett!"

"Yeah well Bella likes Edward!" Rose shouted back.

"Whoa there, I like him as a friend. And don't turn this around on me! I'm not the one that had left you with a horrifying scent that will take ages to go!" I shouted back.

Alice glared at me for returning to that subject. Esme was watching amused.

"Why exactly did you pull that prank Alice?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Bella's fault. She started a prank war, like she always does when she's mad at us," Alice said.

"Oh dear lord! I'm guessing she is extremely good at pranks?" Esme gasped.

"That would be correct" Rose said.

I was just watching the exchange, an evil grin on my face.

"Oh this is going to be a disaster! Emmett and Bella both pranking? And am I right in saying she is very competitive?" Esme whispered.

I answered with a toothy grin and she groaned. Mumbling under her breath about 'broken vases' and 'redecorating the house'.

**EPOV**

Carlisle had rolled down the windows in the car, thank god! I couldn't stand Emmett's odour for much longer. Jasper actually looked ready to puke.

"Anyone feel like explaining why Emmett smells like he hasn't bathed in a year?" Carlisle asked from the driver seat.

"He probably hasn't anyway. But the reason he smells so awful today is because of our dear brother Jasper and Alice" I answered.

"Why would you do that to your brother Jasper?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes Jasper, why?" Emmett said, whilst fixing an icy glare on him.

"It was a prank dad! Personally I think what Edward did was much worse" Jasper replied, trying to turn Emmett's wrath onto me.

"Oh dear lord, Edward what did you do?" my father asked.

Emmett was now wavering, he couldn't decide on who to scowl at.

"He made my jeep into an advertisement telling everyone I was gay. And what's worst of all is that it's in pink paint!" Emmett wailed.

"How is pink writing worse?" Jasper asked.

"Because the phone calls from men just remind me of how sexy I am and that both genders want me! But the constant phone calls are getting rather annoying now" Emmett said.

Carlisle shook his head at Emmett, sighing.

"Okay boys, why are you playing pranks on each other?"

"You can thank Eddie's little girlfriend for that!" Emmett shouted.

"Whoa dude, stop. Number one, she is _not_ my girlfriend. Number two, _don't _call me Eddie!" I hissed.

"Bella? What has she got to do with it?" Carlisle asked, confused.

_You know, I find it strange how he just assumed Emmett was talking about Bella. Does everyone think we're together?_

"Bella started the prank war. She was having an argument with Alice and Rose. Apparently when she is mad at them, she starts these wars" Jasper explained.

"Oh my! Is she any worse than Emmett?" my father said.

"I'd say she's his biggest challenge. It _was _her idea to paint his car" I sighed.

_She's quite the evil genius…_

"A challenge I accept!" Emmett boomed, excitement replacing his features.

Carlisle groaned and began muttering something about 'these kids will be the death of me'.

"I have a feeling this war is going to be like none other. A true battlefield," Jasper stated solemnly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! You know you want to... ;) xx**


	19. Authors Note: Sorry!

_**Hey guys, sorry I've not been updating but I've hit a huge writers block! And with school and everything I've been very busy **__**L**_

_**I will update these stories when I get the inspiration that will help me through my writers block. I do however have another Twilight based story that I am writing because I can't get the idea out of my head! It just needs to be wrote down and hopefully when I've finished that, I will be able to continue my other stories. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
